How Life Goes
by kidd12
Summary: [It goes with my other story called That's Life] After the fire when he was five, Roxas' life was never the same. After he finally thinks everything can get any better, more problems emerge. What will he do. Eventual RoxasXNamine
1. Fire

_The five year old whimpered in the all the smoke that surrounded him, he couldn't see anything. _

_"Roxas," the voice called through the smoke but the boy couldn't respond. He felt arms wrap around him and pick him up off the floor _

_"Roxas," Roxas noticed the voice as his older brothers. _

_"Cloud, I can't breathe," Roxas choked out _

_"It'll be okay Roxas, I promise," Cloud said. He carried his brother to the door and grabbed the knob only to pull his hand back quickly from the hot metal. The fire was right outside that door. _

_"I'm scared Cloud," Roxas whimpered from his brothers chest. Cloud looked around for an escape. Then he remembered the window, he was to big to fit out it, but Roxas wasn't If he could get his younger brother out of the house he was sure that the fire fighters would get him. _

_"Roxas, I want you to climb out that window and go to the flashing truck," Cloud instructed the younger boy and he nodded. Cloud opened the window and watched his younger brother do as he was told. When Roxas was out he realized that Cloud wouldn't be able to fit. _

_"Cloud what about you," Roxas asked but no one responded. A man in a yellow jacket came and picked up Roxas. _

_"Let me go," Roxas struggled to go back to where he had last seen his brother but the man was to strong. He held Roxas tightly against his chest. Feeling the tears coming from his eyes, his chest felt like it was on fire. Blackness was consuming the world around him. The last thing he remembered was being placed on a mattress that was on wheels_.

-x-x-x-

Roxas opened his weak eyes and looked around the white room to see a man with a white coat walking in the room.

"Where's my Mama," Roxas asked startling the man a little.

"You were the only one we found," Roxas sat there for a moment, taking in what the man had just said and then he fainted. Later he woke up startled to see a pair of emerald eyes.

"I think he's waking up," the owner of the eyes seemed to say.

"Demyx, don't touch that," another voice said.

"Cloud," Roxas said in a hoarse voice. His chest still hurt and it hurt to talk.

"Cloud," a voice said confused. Roxas' eyes adjusted to see a boy with short red spikes that didn't look over two years older then Roxas.. "I'm Axel," he told him tilting his head to the side.

"Demyx, don't touch that," Roxas turned to see a boy that was older then Roxas by three years and had short blonde hair. The one that he seemed to be talking to was another boy older then Roxas though looked the closest to his age and he had a short blonde mohawk.

"That's Marluxia, but we call him Marly, and the dumb one is Demyx," Axel told him pointing them out.

"I'm not dumb," the one called Demyx protested.

"Are to,"

"Are not,"

"Ignore them," Marluxia told Roxas who was just sitting there confused.

"Where's Cloud," Roxas asked.

"Uh, well," then Roxas remembered about the man in the white coat. He felt tears start coming to his eyes.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Demyx told him coming over.

"But, I don't have a family," Roxas told him.

"We're going to be your new family," Demyx told him.

"But I liked my old one," Roxas told him.

"Well, I know that we can't replace them, but you're going to need someone," Axel told him.

"Why would you tell a five year old boy that," a voice screamed from the hall and then a woman with light brown hair coming in the room with a man with the white coat behind him and they both stopped seeing Roxas awake.

"Hello Roxas, how are you feeling," asked the guy with the white coat. Roxas just stared at him, he really didn't want to talk to the guy that had just told him that his family had died. "Roxas," now he was just getting scaring. Roxas wondered how he even knew his name.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you," Demyx told him.

"I know I wouldn't," Roxas heard Marluxia mumble.

"I can see that, well, then I'll just leave you to get to know each other," the man in the white coat told them and then left the room.

"Hi Roxas, my name is Jen," the woman told him.

"Hi," was all Roxas mumbled.

-x-x-x-

Later they were riding in the silver mini van. Jen had told him that they lived in a place called Hollow Bastion.

"You'll love it, we've got this one hidden place that no one knows about but us, we'll show you if you want," Demyx told him. Roxas nodded and turned back to the window. It was a beautiful day, the temperature was perfect, and there wasn't a cloud anywhere. Though that was Roxas' point, Cloud wasn't there, his Mommy wasn't there, and his Daddy wasn't there. He missed them so much. He felt tears start streaming down his face again. Roxas tried to think about his new family, though it wasn't helping much.

"Mom, Axel kicked me," Demyx complained.

"Did not, you elbowed me," Axel defended.

"If I give you both a pixie stick then will you stop arguing," Marluxia asked. Axel and Demyx nodded eagerly and Marluxia took some pixie sticks out from a bag that he had. He threw two to Axel and Demyx.

"Thanks Marly," Axel and Demyx chimed together.

"Do you want one," Marluxia asked looking over at Roxas. Roxas simply shook his head. He didn't understand why his chest was hurting so much; he figured it was because he had just lost everything he knew.

"We're home," Jen announced as the car pulled into a driveway. Marluxia slid the door open and they all got out. Roxas couldn't believe how different it was from Traverse Town. He looked up at the white two story house.

"Come on, your sharing a room with me and Axel, I'll show you where it is," Demyx told him grabbing Roxas; arm and dragging him in the house.

"Demyx," Roxas gasped after they were in the front door.

"Demyx, don't drag him, you're going to hurt him," Axel snapped.

"Whoops, sorry Roxas," Demyx apologized and they went on to the room that Demyx wanted to show Roxas so bad. They climbed the stairs and walked to the very end of the hall and opened the door to a room that was painted a weird peach color. There were three beds. One had a cover that was red and had dragons and knights on it while the other was white and had different types of trucks on it.

"Demyx likes trucks," Axel told him walking into the room. Roxas liked the feel of the house. He looked over to the last bed that had a plain green blanket on it.

"Boys come down here," Jen called up the stairs. They went back downstairs, and they walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Marluxia was eating a banana. "We're going to go out and eat. Where do you want to go," Jen asked.

-x-x-x-

Roxas sat between Axel and Marluxia with Demyx in front of him and beside him was Jen.

"What does that say," Roxas asked Marluxia who was looking at a kids menu.

"Oh, uh, do you want chicken tenders, a cheeseburger, or a grilled cheese," Marluxia asked. It reminded Roxas of how Cloud would always read him the menu, although Cloud was older then Marluxia. Roxas thought about how alike they were to his family. He knew that they would never replace his family, but he was going to need someone to pour his milk in the morning and to tuck him in at night. So he thought that they would be the next best thing.

"Can I have a grilled cheese," Roxas asked and Jen nodded.

"I can finish the word search before you," Demyx told Axel.

"You can't read," Axel told him.

"Right…well…can I borrow that blue crayon then," Demyx asked. Axel nodded and gave it to him. Roxas looked over as Demyx turned the page and started coloring a whale. Soon Jen ordered and the food came. Roxas found it hard to swallow the grilled cheese because every time he did it hurt his chest.

"Are you okay Roxas," Jen asked after a few minutes.

"It hurts to swallow," Roxas told her.

"Well, then why don't we get you some ice cream, it's not as hard to swallow," Jen told him with a smile. Roxas though was confused; he could eat fine before the fire.

"Why does he get ice cream for supper," Demyx whined.

"Because it will make him feel better," Axel shot back.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts," Demyx told her with an innocent look.

"You can have some to, any one else want any," Jen asked with a laugh.

"I do," Axel told her.

"Please," Marluxia asked.

It was easier for Roxas to swallow the ice cream and it felt better against his throat to. After they had finished the ice cream they went shopping for some new clothes for Roxas. Demyx also got a toy truck and Axel got a set of army soldiers. Marluxia got a soccer ball.

"Would you like to get something Roxas," Roxas looked around for something he liked. His looked at a board that had wheels attached to the bottom. He walked over and picked it up, looking at it for a minute.

"What's this," Roxas asked holding it for the others to see.

"It's a skateboard," Marluxia told him while throwing his soccer ball in the air and catching it.

"Can I get it," Roxas asked.

"Maybe when you get a little older," Jen told him. Roxas nodded and put it down. He really only wanted to know what it was. Roxas finally settled on getting some building blocks. After that when went home and started playing with there toys.

"Hey, stop running over my army," Axel told Demyx and he threw an army man at him.

"That wasn't nice Axel," Demyx pouted throwing the toy truck Axel but it just landed on Axel's toe. Axel's face turned red and he tackled Demyx.

"Mommy, Mommy, Axel is trying to hurt me," Demyx yelled after he had gotten away and was running down the hallway. Roxas, wanting to follow all the excitement, ran out the door after his new 'brothers'. He watched as they both ran down the stairs where their mom was and Demyx ran behind her.

"Boys, we've already been to the hospital once today lets not go again. How about you go out and play with Marly and Luxord, they are playing soccer in the backyard," she told them. Demyx nodded and he and his mother walked out of the room. Axel looked up at Roxas who was sitting on top if the steps.

"Hey Roxas, want to see something good," Axel asked in a weird tone.

"Sure," Roxas said climbing down the stairs.

"Come on," Roxas followed Axel into the kitchen but not before making sure that their mom wasn't there. Axel went to the refrigerator and pulled an egg out.

"I saw this on T.V, watch this," Axel told him and he put the egg in the microwave and hit some buttons. The two boys stood there watching the egg and then they heard something.

"What are you two doing," Roxas looked up to see Jen standing over them. Then there was a loud pop.

"YEAH," Axel yelled.

"Axel, I thought we talked about exploding things, it's a bad thing," Jen told him with a sigh.

"Roxas looked like he needed something to cheer him up," Axel told her with a smile.

"Go and play with your brothers and I'll clean this up, next time it happens though, it will be five minutes in the corner," Jen told them and they went out the sliding door to find the others.

"Hey, who are you," asked a boy with short blonde hair asked seeing the new boy.

"I'm Roxas," Roxas told him shyly.

"Luxord, do you know how to play soccer," Luxord asked. Roxas hook his head.

"That's okay, neither does Demyx, just kick the ball when it comes to you," Marluxia told him. Roxas nodded and they started running around and kicking the ball back and forth. After a while Roxas' head started to spin and then he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay," Marluxia asked but Roxas couldn't respond/ "Demyx, go get mom," Marluxia told hi,. The last thing Roxas remembers was Demyx running in the house in front of him yelling, "Mommy, something's wrong with Roxas," and then the world was black.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Tell me if you want it continued, I need reviews to continue. Remember this ties to my other story titled, "That's Life."

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Trust me, if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did.


	2. Breathe

Roxas woke to the smell of cleaning products. He felt something poking his arm.

"Demyx, stop poking him," Roxas opened his eyes and turned to see Axel and Demyx fighting.

"Hey, he's awake," Demyx chirped and he ran over and hugged Roxas.

"I can't breathe," Roxas choked out and Demyx let go.

"Demyx likes hugs, you'll get use to them," Axel told him.

"What happened," Roxas asked sitting up.

"You just fell asleep while we were playing soccer," Demyx told him.

"I think it was more on the passing out side," Axel told him.

"I passed out," Roxas thought out loud.

"I'm going to tell mom," Demyx informed.

"Where is your mom," Roxas asked.

"She's your mom to you know," Demyx told him stopping at the door. Roxas sighed and fell back on the bed.

2 years later.

Roxas stopped his bike and sat for a second to catch his breath. As they sat across the street from their house they saw an old beat up car that was blasting music pull in.

"Why do we even need a babysitter," Axel asked shaking his head. His short spikes had grown out a good bit sense he was seven and would have been much longer at his current age of nine if Jen wouldn't have made him cut it a year before.

"Mom says it's because that we're not old enough to look after ourselves," Demyx told him.

"Demyx, you're the only one who can't take care of yourself,"

"Well, we might get to stay on our own if someone wouldn't have blown up the microwave," Roxas said looking over at Axel

"Okay fine, let's just go home," Axel told them starting to ride his bright read bike that had the words "Wipe Out" printed on the handle bars. Roxas sighed and followed. He had gotten used to the two other boys. He didn't mind calling them his brothers and he didn't even mind calling Jen mom anymore. He was used to Axel's liking to blow things up and Demyx acting childish. He was used to Marluxia and Luxord betting candy over who would win in card games like War and Go Fish, he even liked to play sometimes too. He had gotten used to the fact that if he lost his breath and passed out, he could die, but he tried to he tried to forget that. They leaned their bikes against the front porch and went inside to see Marluxia lying on the couch watching some movie. Axel and Demyx joined their oldest brother on the couch but Roxas went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He walked past his mom who was talking to the new babysitter. He got a can of soda, opened and started drinking it and walked back through the dinning room to the living room where he sat in a chair to watch what looked like The Sandlot. Roxas got bored and started leaning back in the chair.

"You're going to fall," Marluxia told him.

"Nah, I won't fall Marly, I've done this a million times," Roxas told him. Marluxia shook his head and went back to watching the movie. Soon their mom came through.

"I'll be back a little after ten so I don't want you four to be awake. Larxene has the emergency numbers," their mom told them kissing each of them on the head. She waved as she walked out of the front door with a wave.

"Alright brats," a voice boomed causing Roxas to fall backwards. Demyx burst out laughing as Roxas stood up rubbing the back if his head. Roxas threw the now empty soda can at Demyx.

"Hey, don't throw things at each other," Roxas looked to see the babysitter, Larxene, standing in the doorway.

"Who made you boss," Demyx asked stupidly.

"Your mom, you know the rules. The living room is mine, you four go upstairs and take a nap or something," Larxene ordered.

"I'm eleven, I don't take naps anymore," Marluxia told her calmly.

"Look, I'm in a good mood today so how about I go in the other room and get something to drink and when I come back, you won't be here," she said and left the room. Roxas sighed and went up the stairs and heard the other three follow him. Marluxia went across the hall to his room and Roxas went the one he still shared with Demyx and Axel. Axel shut the door behind him since was the last one in.

"Great, what do we do now," Demyx asked falling on his bed.

"Well, if she us in the living room, then she won't need her car," Axel told his brothers with a smile as he spun the car keys on his finger.

"Your kidding, Axel, we're seven, you're nine, we are way too young to drive a car," Roxas told him.

"Come on Rox, I'm nine, that's close enough to driving age. Live a little," Axel told him.

"I won't be living at all if I get in a car that you're driving," Roxas mumbled.

'Did I hear a yes," Axel asked.

"Fine, how are we going to get past Larxene," Roxas asked.

"Easy, just follow me and stay quiet," Axel told them, they both nodded and followed him down the hall. They stayed below the railing and saw that Larxene was talking on the phone. Axel took a slingshot out of his pocket and an army man. He carefully aimed and shot the man across the room and hit a lamp that was right by Larxene. Roxas watched as Larxene jumped. They ran back behind the wall when she started looking for what had happened. They heard her leave the room and they quickly ran out the front door. Axel got behind the wheel and Demyx sat on the passenger's side and Roxas climbed in the back. Axel looked over the many gears and buttons. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it and the engine roared to life.

"Which button do you hit to make it go backwards," Demyx asked.

"I don't know," Axel told him.

"You better choose and quick," as he saw the front door fly open and Larxene stood there in shock for a minute and then started to run across the yard.

"This one," Demyx yelled and jerked back a lever and they started flying backward. Demyx accidentally kicked the lever he had pulled and they started going down the street. Roxas sat back up to see that they were headed straight for a lake.

"Axel, turn the wheel," Roxas yelled. Axel hit the brake and turned the car. Roxas heard sirens and he looked back to see the police right behind him.

"Axel, stop the car, you're going to get us arrested," Roxas told him. Then Roxas felt a large thump and then they were stopped in the middle of a yard. Roxas sat there trying to catch his breath. He saw Demyx huddled in the front floorboard.

"Demyx, are you okay," Axel asked poking him.

"Is it over," Demyx asked getting back up.

"Yeah, it's all over," they all looked over at the officer standing by the open window.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas' POV**

As you would expect, mom wasn't that thrilled about hearing that her sons had wrecked a car. I thought that she was going to kill us but instead she got mad at Larxene. I mean we got grounded for about a month, but I was pretty sure that we were happy we were alive. Especially Demyx, he really thought he was going to die. I really couldn't blame him, his parents had died in a car crash, and he had also been in the car that night, though he was the only one who had lived.

-x-x-x-

The next morning was like any other. Mom didn't say anything about the wreck but I could tell that she was still thinking about it.

"Why did you guys do something like that," Marly asked when we were walking to school.

"Axel's fault," Demyx told him.

"So Axel dragged you out to the car," Marly asked.

"Basically," Demyx mumbled.

"Hey, why are you wearing that hat," Axel asked. I was sure he was just trying to get off the subject but when Marly got really mad. We started to wonder what it was all about. Axel finally grabbed the baseball cap and pulled it off and Marly's usual short blonde hair was a light pink.

"Oh…my…Marly…your hair is…_pink_," Axel choked out while he was laughing.

"Shut up…it was a bet," Marly yelled snatching the cap back.

"You do realize that we're not allowed to wear hats at school," I told him as I tried to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"That was the bet, if I lost the game of Go Fish then I had to go to school with pink hair, I lost, so I have to go to school with pink hair, but just for today, I'm washing it out before mom sees it," he told us putting the cap back on. Right about that time we walked up to the school. Axel and Marly walked off to their classrooms. Demyx and I walked into ours and the room went silent. I heard the door click shut behind me and everyone in the third grade starring at me. I just walked back to the table and sat down and Demyx closely followed and sitting beside me. The class returned to how they were before we walked in.

"Is it true," Setzer, a kid in our class, asked leaning back in his chair.

"Is what true," I asked a little annoyed.

"You two and your older brother stole a car and ran over someone's mail box," he asked.

"Yes, that happened," I told him and then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, I hope you all finished your math homework. We will start out with our test of the solar system," she told us. I, for once in my entire life, was glad for the test. It seemed like everyone forgot that we were there and focused more on the test. Well, everyone except Demyx, but I was used to that. He's been cheating off me every since he we had our first test in kindergarten over colors. I finished the test and took it to the basket in the front of the room. I knew that Demyx wouldn't be mad at me for that because he had already copied most of the problems and if he missed some and I didn't, then the teacher wouldn't be too suspicious. I looked out the window since I really had nothing else to do. I could see the play ground and the older class were already outside for recess. I saw Axel, Luxord, and Marly outside on the play ground talking and some people were laughing at Marly, then, all at once Axel punched a kid and another started to fight Axel and Marly hit that kid and more and more kids started to fight. I elbowed Demyx and when he looked over I pointed out the window. Basically everyone was now because most the kids on the playground were chanting _Fight, Fight, Fight. _The teacher got up and went over to the window with the rest of the class. Demyx and I were at the front of the crowd. I looked over at Demyx and I could see he was getting just as mad as me. The teacher turned to go get the principal. I took that as our chance and started to crawl out the window.

"Roxas what are you doing," "Are you an idiot," "Demyx stop him, he's your brother," all these comments started coming from the class. I hit the ground and then Demyx did beside me. We shoved through the crowds and finally got to the front were the fight was. I saw someone punch Marly and I instantly jumped him.

"Get off runt," he yelled at me throwing me off easily.

"Back off," Marly yelled punching the boy. He stumbled a little and came back at Marly. I stepped in between them, punching as heard as I could, sending the boy flying to the ground. I went to hit the kid again and a force knocked me backward. I looked up to see another boy, coming at me again. As he was running to hit me I rolled under his feet knocking him off balance, and the wind out of me. I didn't care, I was already too mad and I started hitting the boy as hard as I could. There was a screeching whistle and I jumped backward off the boy. We turned to see the principal and a few of the teachers from the higher grades. I looked around and the odds of them knowing who started the fight was going to be slim seeing as the boys who had attacked us were all laying on the ground, some even bleeding, and all five of us were standing and trying to catch our breath. I tried my hardest to catch my breath and I felt my legs shaking in under me.

"You five, come with me, _now_," the principal hissed grabbing Marly and Luxord by the collar of their T-shirts since they were the oldest. We followed quietly, I felt everyone looking at us. I didn't care. I was too focused on catching my breath.

"You okay," Axel asked.

"Yeah, just, lost my breath for a minute,"

"When did you two get into this?"

"We crawled out the window," I could see him hold in a laugh. We walked back into the cold building and into the front office. He took us into the back office and we sat down in some chairs that were there.

"What were you five thinking; the rules are no fighting on school grounds. You five will stay here while I go call your parents," he told us. I could tell that he had never seen this big of a fight like this. He left the room with the door slamming shut. Is at there fir a second, I had totally forgot about mom. She was going to be seriously ticked.

"You two didn't have to come and help," Marly told me and Demyx.

"If we wouldn't have, they would've had to break up two fights," I told him. Then the principal came back in.

"I have spoken to your parents and they will be here to pick you up in about an hour. They have been informed that you are hereby expelled from Hollow Bastion Elementary School," he told us. Then a woman came in the room and the principal told us to follow her. She took us back to our class where she waited outside the door as Demyx and me went back in and got our back packs. When we walked in the room, the teacher looked up from her board for a moment and then back to the board where she was explaining something. Everyone in the room was now looking at us and but we just shrugged it off and got out things from the back of the room and left once more. We followed as we went and let Axel, Marly, and Luxord get there things. After that she took us back to the front where we found mom already waiting. She had an angered expression and I didn't really blame her. The day before we wreak a car and the next day we get in a fight. We walked out to the van and got in. Our mom got in the drivers seat but didn't start the car.

"What happened," was all she asked.

"A kid was making fun of us," Axel told her.

"Okay, that explains the fight, what happened to Marluxia's hair," she asked and for the first time I noticed that he didn't have on his baseball cap. I knew right then, he was in trouble, every one of us was bad at lying and our mom was l the best person I have ever known to catch us in a lie.

"It was a bet," Marly told her not meeting her eyes. "It'll wash right out," he told her. She sighed and started the care and we drove home in silence. We pulled into the garage and she shut off the engine and we all went into the house.

"The living room," She told us like she was reading our minds. We all walked in the living and me and my brothers took a seat.

"You four are grounded from the T.V for a month. I have a friend who owns an apartment complex so we're going to move down there. They have a good school where I'll enroll you guys. So upstairs and start packing," she told us. I knew all of us had an objection but we didn't say anything and we all just trudged up the steps. Axel shut the door quietly behind him and stood there for a minute. He walked quietly over to his bed, picked up a pillow, and with a loud scream threw it at the wall.

"Hey, maybe moving won't be so bad, it'll be a new start," Demyx told him. I nodded and went to the closet. I got out a black duffle bag that was in the back of the closet. I started putting my clothes in and Demyx and Axel did the same quietly. After I was done I walked out of the room to go downstairs to get something to eat when I saw something in Marly's room. I walked in and he looked up at me.

"You done packing already," he asked as he was putting his stuff in a green duffle bag.

"Yeah, what's that," I asked pointing to the thing that was lying on his bed.

"That, that's a guitar, mom got it for me the day before we came and got you, never really liked playing it though. You can have it if you want. I think I have a book downstairs that helps you learn it, should be on the bookshelf," he told me. I went over and picked it up. "I have some picks in a box over there," he told me pointing to a box on his desk.

"What's a pick," I asked walking over and opening the box. It was just a little triangular piece of plastic with a rounded end.

"It's what you use to play it, here let me show you," he told me taking one of the picks and picking up the guitar. He simple just stroked the six strings that were held tightly by the silver keys at the end.

"That's all you have to do," I asked a little surprised.

"Well, no, you have different chords and picking patterns, but once you get those, that's all there is," he told me handing me the things. I nodded and took the guitar back to my room. Axel and Demyx were fighting over something. I laid the guitar and walked downstairs and started looking through the bookshelf. I found the book on how to play the guitar and took it upstairs. When I walked back in the room Demyx was looking at the instrument and strumming the strings.

"Did Marly give this to you," he asked.

"Yeah, said he had it before I was here,"

"Yeah, I remember mom getting it for him. When he didn't want to play this any more I would fool around with it from time to time," he told me going back to play a rhythm with the bottom three strings.

"Here, we can learn to play it together," I told him sitting on my bed and we opened the book to the first page.

-x-x-x-

A/N: So, we are getting a little farther along in the story though the next chapter will start to go into the whole, mystery thing. Review if you want it continued.

Disclaimer: You should know by now, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. New House, New School, Old Suprises

I watched out the window as the rain slid silently down the glass.

"Give it back now," Demyx yelled as he leaped toward Axel to try and get his Gameboy back, resulting in his leg kicking me in the process.

"Will you two just share for once," Marly yelled from the front. Maybe I forgot to tell you but that night when Marly went to wash the dye out, it didn't come out. Mom asked if she could see the stuff he used to dye it and it turns out that it was actually hair restoration stuff, so it was totally permanent, and don't ask me who would need pink hair restoration.

"We're here," mom called. I looked around at the large building that we would be living in. The weather here was much different than it had been in Hollow Bastion because the rain had stopped and now the sun was shining. I could see a couple of kids standing at the front of the apartments. Well, maybe not kids, they looked around sixteen or seventeen. As we got closer I noticed that it was a boy and two girls. The boy looked straight at me as we drove by. I felt chills go down my back as his cold eyes bored into me. Mom parked the car and my older brothers climbed out of the car but I stayed put.

"Roxas," was what pulled me back to earth but it seemed to spark an interest in the boy's eyes. I tried to shrug it off and I climbed out of the car and we went into the building. We walked into the building and it was pretty nice. We went into the apartment and then the battle raged when Marly figured out that he had to share a room with us.

"I could sleep in the living room, on the couch, anywhere but that room," he complained.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to share with your brothers. The movers will be here soon. Why don't you guys go look around town a little," she offered. So we did, we walked back out of the building and to the front. Marly was still mad that he had to share the room with us. We walked outside and the boy was still standing there with the girls though he was now talking to them. Then all three of them look over at me and I gulped and turned my gaze to the back of Axel's head.

"So where do you guys want to go," Axel asked.

"I'm going to an arcade somewhere, meet me outside the apartments around five," Marly told us and with a wave he left.

"So what do you guys want to do," I barely heard Demyx ask the question. I was looking down the street. It looked so familiar, and then it hit me. This was my street, the one I lived on when I was five.

"I want to see something," I told them as I started down the street.

"Roxas, what are you doing," Axel asked running to catch up with me.

"I know this place,"

"That's right, you lived here before the fire," Demyx said. I nodded as we walked down the street. I saw a lot of people look over at us but I tried to ignore it. Finally I stopped where I remembered. I looked over the destruction site. The house that I had remembered had been like a fairy tale. It had been a light gray with a walkway leading to the door that was lined with flowers. All that was left was some black concrete blocks and a whole in the ground.

-x-x-x-

**Normal POV **

_"Can't I come with you Cloud," little Roxas asked watching his brother go down the walkway and stop when his younger brother said something. He stood there looking back for minute. _

_"Sure, come on runt," Roxas smiled and ran over to his brother. _

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

I opened my eyes and ran over to the whole in the ground that had been Cloud's and my room. I sighed and kicked a rock in. I turned and looked over and Axel and Demyx who had been watching me, patiently waiting.

"So you lived here," Demyx asked turning his head a little. I nodded looking over my shoulder at the hole.

"Who's that," Axel asked nodding in the direction behind me. I turned to see a jet black Jeep with tinted windows. Then it backed behind a building where I couldn't see it anymore. I just shrugged it off and walked back to the sidewalk.

"Hey," a voice called down the sidewalk. I looked over to see the boy and two girls who had been in front of the apartments. "What are you doing here," he asked walking up.

"Just looking around," Axel told him.

"Have I seen you somewhere before," one of the girls with short black hair asked referring to me. I looked over at her. Now that I thought about, she did look familiar, but, I couldn't quiet tell.

"I don't know," I told her with a sigh.

"Roxas," I looked up at the other girl, who had light brown hair that was braided, confused. "You're Cloud's younger brother Roxas, right," she asked again. I nodded and the other girl hugged me causing me to blush.

"Roxas, we haven't seen you for two years, we all wondered what had happened to you," she told me. I just stood there stunned, "Do you remember us," she asked as she let go of me. I looked at them, they seemed so familiar, they fit somewhere in my memories, just what were their names.

"He was probably too young to remember, Yuffie," the girl with braided hair told the one that had hugged me.

"Well, do you still like sea-salt ice cream," she asked and that's when I remembered. Cloud had always hung out with them, Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith.

-x-x-x-

_"Do you want a sea-salt ice cream Roxas," I looked up at Cloud and nodded as fast as I could. _

_"I think that's a yes," Aerith said with a laugh. We walked into my favorite place in town. It always smelled like candy in there. _

_"One sea-salt ice cream," Cloud told the guy behind the counter. I watched as Cloud paid the man and the man handed him the ice cream. He was about to give me the ice cream and then pulled it back out of my reach. _

_"Hey," I told him putting on my best sad face. _

_"This is our secret, mom won't find out that I bought this for you, right," he asked. _

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, can I have the ice cream now," I asked jumping and trying to get it. _

_"There," Cloud said giving it to me. We walked out of the shop and back down the street and I ate my ice cream happily as Cloud talked to his friends about things that I didn't really understand or care about. _

_"You might want to slow down eating that, you're going to make yourself sick," Squall warned me. I looked at my ice cream and back at him. _

_"How could something so good make you sick," I asked him and he laughed a little at the comment. _

_"That's a good question," he told me. _

_"In other news, the local teen who was charged with the murder of another teen in Traverse Town has been found not guilty when another teen came forward confessing to the murder," we all stopped and looked at the television store. I stopped to see all the pretty colors; they stopped for some other reason. _

-x-x-x-

I looked at them. They didn't look as tall as they used to but they were still taller then me.

"I'm confused," Demyx said behind me. "What does ice-cream have to do with Roxas knowing you people?"

"Because that was the last time I saw them," I told him thinking back. It had been, that night I lost my parents and brother, "That night there was the fire, the next day you were my new brothers," I told them. Demyx nodded so I guess he understood.

-x-x-x-

The rest of the day we spent hanging out with Leon (that's what Squall wanted to be called), Yuffie, and Aerith. Though it was weird, I felt like someone was watching me the whole time, and I don't know if it was just me, but most the people in Traverse Town had black Jeeps.

"You okay Roxas, you look a little on the edge," Axel asked.

"I don't know, I keep seeing that Jeep," I told them.

"Come to think of it, I saw it at your old house," Demyx said.

" Leon…," Yuffie started but stopped when Leon nodded. After that we had to go back to the apartments. We met Marly and right before we walked into the building I saw the Jeep again. Now I was sure, it was following me. We walked in the house to see our old furniture and a lot of boxes.

"Mom, we're home," Marly yelled.

"Okay, could you guys start unpacking your room for me, your beds are set up already. Just make them up and put all your clothes in the closets and dressers. I'll call you when supper is ready," she told us from the kitchen. We walked into our room and saw two sets of bunk beds parallel to each other with one window and a dresser in between.

"I call one of the top bunks," I yelled instantly running and climbing up on the bed that was left of the window.

"I call the other," Demyx yelled right behind me and ran and jumped on the other top bunk.

"I'm not sleeping under Demyx, he talks in his sleep," Axel told them. So that only left Marly with the last bed. We started unpacking and soon mom called us for supper.

-x-x-x-

After supper, I took a bath and then I sat decided that I needed to practice my guitar. I sat on the edge of Axel's bed and tried to play the chords. I thought I was getting pretty good at it.

"What are you doing," I jumped a little when I saw Axel leaning on the door frame.

"Trying to play this," I answered.

"Hey, I need to learn too," Demyx said running in the room and sitting down by me.

"We were learning how to play this song last time," Demyx told me turning the page back. I looked at it for a minute and then started to play the chords, not very well, but I played them.

"Hey, I know that song," Axel told us and he started to sing it. So there I was, with two of my older brothers. I played the guitar as they danced around the room.

That night I trouble getting to sleep. The place was just too different but the sounds that were coming from outside our window that was opened only a little were all too familiar. It took me awhile but I finally got to sleep, for a little while at least.

"MOMMY," I jumped at the sudden scream and I heard something hit metal. "MOM, MOM," suddenly the lights kicked on.

"Demyx, Demyx are you alright," I heard our mom ask.

"Demyx, you made me slam my head on…," Axel stopped mid sentence from hearing Demyx sobbing.

"I was…and then the…and you were," Demyx buried his face in mom's shirt.

"It was only a nightmare, its okay now, don't worry," after a while Demy calmed back down and our mom turned off the lights and shut the door to our room.

"You okay Demyx," I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Sorry for making you hit your head Axel," he added but Axel had already fallen back asleep. I rolled back over and closed my eyes. "I thought I had lost my other family," I heard Demyx say quietly and then I finally slipped back to sleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Demyx had seemed to forget that he had ever had the nightmare. I dreaded going to school.

"Your cousin Zexion goes here to, he should be in the same grade as you two," Mom told me and Demyx. "And this time, no calling him a geek," she added.

"Well he is," heard Axel mumble.

"Who's Zexion," I asked.

"That's right; we hadn't adopted you yet when we went to the last family reunion. Zexion is mom's sister's kid. He's a super genius and last time we saw him Axel called him a geek because he sat and read the whole time and wouldn't come and swing with us," Demyx explained.

"He told us that it was child's play and he didn't want to have any part in it," Axel added. I nodded as the car stopped and I grabbed my jet black mesh back pack and climbed out as Marly slammed the sliding door.

"Well, this is…different," Axel told me as I came around the car.

"I have an idea, why don't we scare these guys. Lets act totally different then we normally would," Demyx suggested.

"That's…actually not a bad idea, I mean this is a chance to be a new person, lets be a new person. What do you say, Roxas," Axel said. I looked over at mom who had missed the whole plan so I just looked back at my older brothers and nodded. We followed our mom to the office where she filled out some paper work.

"I'm in the same class as Demyx and Roxas, how," Axel asked when he saw it.

"Well, both classes are so small so they just put them together. At least you each already have two friends," our mom told us before saying good bye and leaving. After that we followed the principal as she took Marly and introduced him. Then she took us our room.

"Class, this is Axel, Demyx, and Roxas Hikari, they will be joining the class so please make them welcome," the principal told them, pointing to each of us as she said our names, and turned and left.

"Axel, Demyx, Roxas, welcome to the class. Would you like to say something about yourselves before we start," the teacher asked standing in front of her desk. "Come, there has to be something you three want to share," she asked after none of use answered.

"Are you brothers," someone in the class asked.

"Yeah," Axel answered.

"Why don't you look alike," another asked.

"We're adopted," Demyx answered.

"Who's the oldest?"

"I am," Axel answered.

"Can he talk," I looked up and found everyone looking at me.

"Roxas doesn't like talking to new people," Demyx answered for me and I silently thanked him.

"The only seats open are the ones at the table in the back," the teacher told us and we nodded. Since the table was made to seat four people I sat by Demyx and Axel sat across from him.

"Younger students, I will give you this worksheet so you can review your addition tables. Older students hold on a moment and we will start our lesson on multiplication," the teacher told us as she passed out a worksheet. I looked at it for a minute and then started answering them. After I was done I slid my paper over so Demyx could copy and I looked up at the board. She was only starting on the lesson. I sighed and got an idea. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw the picture that I had written in my brain.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter, it took me a while and I'm really sorry. I've been busy with school starting back and all that. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts


	4. The Strife Kid

We walked through the gate to go home.

"Well, I don't know about you three but I'm ready to go back to Hollow Bastion," Marly told us.

"Hey, there are four of you," we turned to see a kid that had been in our class. I looked back at my brothers.

"Yeah and the point is," Axel asked.

"I'm Tidus," he told us.

"I'm Axel, that's Demyx, Roxas, and our older brother Marluxia," Axel told him pointing to each of us.

"Why is your hair pink," Tidus asked Marly. I tried not to laugh.

"It was an accident," Marly mumbled and he turned and left.

"Did I make him mad," Tidus asked.

"Nah, Marly is just missing where we used to live," Demyx told him.

"Oh, I've lived in the same place most of my life," he told us. "So, do you guys live near the apartments," he asked.

"Yeah, we live in the apartments," Demyx answered.

"Oh, me too," he answered and we started off toward our houses.

"Do you talk," Tidus asked looking at me.

"Roxas isn't good with talking to new people," Demyx told him and he just nodded.

"You do look really familiar though," Tidus said.

"He use to live here," Demyx told him, and I was silently begging him to shut up by now.

"Really, did you all live here," he asked.

"No, it was before our mom adopted Roxas," Demyx said.

"What happened," Tidus asked.

"I don't like to talk or hear about it," I answered and he looked at me shocked like he really thought I couldn't talk.

"Okay, hey I've got to go, my mom's dinner is just down this street, later," he told us.

"I see you make friends easily," we turned to see a boy who was about our age and he had a weird blue hair color.

"Nice to see you to Zexion," I heard Axel mumble. So this was cousin Zexion, he didn't look like a geek to me.

"So you're Roxas, mom told me that Aunt Jen adopted you about a year after the reunion," Zexion told me and I just nodded.

"And you still read the dictionary," Axel implied.

"No, I've got it memorized by now," he told us.

"Hey, that's cool, what was that," Axel asked.

"I got it memorized," Zexion said confused.

"Got it memorized, I like it. You're good for some things Zexy," Axel told him slapping him on the back.

"I prefer Zexion, thank you," he told him.

"What's that," I asked when I saw something in his hand.

"What, oh, my CD player," I nodded. "You like music," Zexion asked and I nodded.

"Well, that's a change of pace. At least your not a cousin who's always on a sugar rush or a pyromaniac," Zexion told me.

"Can I see it," I asked and he handed it to me.

"I'm not a pyromaniac," Demyx complained and I saw Zexion shake his head and start explaining. I put on the earphones and hit the play button. Instantly music shot into my ears. It wasn't the kind I was used to, it was like the kind I remembered Cloud listening to/ It had a fast beat and made me want to start running, but of course I didn't. I hit the stop button and took off the earphones and handed it back to him.

"What kind of music is that," I asked.

"Wait, let me guess, classical," Axel told him.

"Like Spock," Demyx asked.

"You're thinking of Bach, Demyx," I told him.

"Finally I have a cousin who knows something," Zexion told me.

"Hey, I know something," Demyx whined.

"Knowing that if you fall and it hurts doesn't count," Zexion told him.

"Hey, lay off him, he's pretty smart when he wants to be," I told him. Zexion looked at me like I was crazy and then we came by the apartments.

"Bye," we said as Zexion walked on, he only waved and walked on down the sidewalk.

"Thanks Roxas," Demyx said hugging me. Yeah, he still liked hugs.

"Demyx, Breathe," I told him. He quickly let go and we walked into the building, down the hallway, and into the apartment. Marly was already on the couch watching a movie. Axel, Demyx, and me went into the kitchen and got a soda.

"So, you want to look around town some more or what," Axel asked as he opened the can of soda and took a drink.

"Sure," Demyx answered and we finished our drinks and walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

4 years later

We had gotten used to the town. We even became good friends with Zexion, although it took a while but I think that Zexion finally understood that Axel didn't really mean most of the jokes he said. Only one thing bugged me, the stupid black Jeep. I just tried to ignore it but it still bugged me. We saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith from time to time but not as much since they moved away. Axel finally got mom to let him grow out his hair and now it looks like his head is on fire after he puts all the gel in his hair. Demyx got to where he couldn't decide between a Mohawk or mullet so he got a Mohawk with a mullet. Marly never got rid of the pink hair thing and we still laughed at it sometimes. I really haven't changed. We all started a band, Marly learned to play the drums and Axel sung and me and Demyx played guitar. The funny thing about it was that no matter how much they changed, their personalities stayed almost the same. Axel still slept through class, Demyx still cheated off me, and I still passed on my own. We still visited my old house a lot, and it made me feel a little better about that end of my life, but I still wanted answers. What was it that sparked the fire? Was it an accident?

"Roxas Hikari, what would the answer be," I looked up at the board.

"Fifty-three," I answered.

"Very good Roxas, now would you mind waking your brother, the bell is about to ring," she told me and some of the class laughed. I nodded and started hitting Axel in the head with the eraser end of my pencil. Axel rose his head, looked around the room for a second, and then his head dropped back down on his book.

"Axel, wake up," I told him and he only slapped my hand away. I looked over at Demyx who was sitting on the row next to us. He nodded and pulled a rubber band and paper clip out of his pocket. He looked over at the teacher before shooting it and it hit right on the side of his head. Axel sat up really quick and looked around. When he figured out what had happened he glared at Demyx, then the bell rung. Finally school was over.

"Don't forget to do your project over the weekend Axel, may I see you for a moment," the teacher finished.

"We'll be in the hall," Demyx told him.

"Good luck," I added with a smirk. We walked out in the hall and Demyx turned and looked through the glass in the door.

"What's going on," I asked.

"She's just talking, but I don't know what she's saying. Wait, she's handing him a paper and telling him something. He nodded, man, here he comes, move," I moved to the side and Demyx moved out of the way of the door. Just as soon as he did Axel came out the door.

"Oh man," was all he said.

"What, what happened," I asked.

"She called mom, and I if I don't at least get a C on this project then she says that I might fail the grade," Axel complained.

"Hey, it's a group project, and we're all in the same group. We aren't going to get anything lower then a C," Demyx told us and then they both looked over at me. All I did was nod as we walked into the sunlight outside the school. We walked down the front steps and through the front gate to the sidewalk.

"Hey, look it's that Jeep again," Demyx told us. We looked over at the Jeep but something didn't feel right, it was closer then usual.

"I don't like this, lets get home," I told them and we started walking but the Jeep just got closer. Soon we were running, dodging people and everything then something pulled me into an alley.

"Don't move, don't scream," someone said. I don't think I could have screamed if I tried. I could barely breathe. I found that I was being dragged some where. Then there was a light, a dim light but still a light and I could see Axel and Demyx were being dragged in front of me. Then the person who had been dragging me dropped me like I was a rag doll. I hit the pavement and just sat there, too stunned to say anything.

"Hey, what's the matter with you," Axel said and I noticed that he and Demyx were by me. That helped, a little.

"You three, why do you keep going back to the Strife house," whoever the person was had backed into the shadows and all I could see was the figure.

"What's it to you," Axel yelled.

"Be good boys and answer the question," the figure told us. As soon as he said that Axel shot up and ran at the figure, but someone caught him before Axel could even get close.

"You still haven't got over your anger management issues," I looked at the guy who had stopped Axel. He looked almost just like Axel, though with longer hair and he was older.

"Re… Reno," Axel stammered. "But, mom said, and you were, but I," Axel started to stammered. He swallowed hard. "I thought you got locked in jail," Axel finally completed his sentence.

"What an emotional reunion, now answer the question," the figure walked out of the shadows to reveal guy about the same age as Reno. He was wearing mostly leather and he had short silver hair.

"It's simple Kadaj, I keep telling you. He's the Strife kid, he looks almost just like Cloud," Reno told him and Axel backed away from Reno.

"What does that matter," he asked as Demyx and I stood up.

"Nothing to concern kids," Kadaj snapped.

"It concerns me if it's about me," I told him. Then we heard sirens and Reno and Kadaj looked at each other.

"You three meet us here tonight," Reno told us.

"What if we don't," Axel asked.

"Then we'll come get you," Kadaj told us and then they disappeared, leaving us standing there, very confused.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, another chapter up. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. We're getting deeper into the story and for those of you who didn't really get the time skip then here are the ages. Roxas is eleven, Demyx is eleven, Axel is thirteen, and Marluxia is fifteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy: Advent Children


	5. What's going on?

A/N: Okay, I got a review asking what Final Fantasy: Advent Children is. So I'm going to take this time to explain. FFAC is a movie that was released by the same company that created Kingdom Hearts. The reason I mentioned it in my disclaimer is because Reno and Kadaj are characters from that movie. The reason I used Reno is because Reno really does look almost exactly like Axel though he has shorter spikes and a ponytail. They are also played by the same people. I used Kadaj because he just seemed to fit. If you want to, you can go on Youtube and watch the whole movie.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers.

kindomheartsfan90

kinmoku2

Shadowsong

anounamouse

Now on with the chapter!!

-x-x-x-

As we walked home Demyx and Axel talked about what we should do. They knew I would pretty much follow with whatever they chose. I noticed that the black Jeep was gone.

"Got that Roxas," I looked over at Axel. He must have read my expression because he added. "We go tonight and we tell no one, not even Marly, got it memorized," he told me tapping the side of his head. Oh yeah, I might not have mentioned, since that day he learned that phrase from Zexion, it's been his favorite. He doesn't use it as much as he use to, but it still got annoying at times.

"Okay, but shouldn't we at least tell Marly, I mean, he would help us," I asked.

"No, nobody, got that," he told me and I nodded. Then we walked into the building and up to the apartment.

"Hello boys, how was your days," mom asked as we walked in the door.

"Good, but mom, I don't really feel good so I think I'm going to rest until supper," I told her.

"Is your breathing okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm my stomach just hearts," I told her and I went into our room. I flipped of my shoes and climbed up to my bed. I turned over trying to soak everything in. What was going to happen tonight? I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard the door open.

"Roxas," I rolled over to see Demyx coming in the room.

"Hey," I told him sitting up and hanging my feet off the edge of the bed. Demyx closed the door behind him and climbed up to his bed so he would be on the same level as me.

"Were you scared," he asked not meeting my eyes.

"Sort of, why," I asked.

"I just wanted to be sure I wasn't the only one. I mean, did you see the way Axel handled it, like he had done it plenty of times," Demyx explained looking up at me.

"Well, Axel has anger management issues, that's what he acts like when he's scared," I told him and he nodded. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Time for supper," mom told us through the door.

"Coming," we said at the same time and we climbed down and went to eat.

-x-x-x-

After that we did our homework, took our showers, and got into bed. All three of us laid there and no one said a thing. When that clock radio's bright red light said it was eleven. I started climbing out my bed. I changed into some jeans and grabbed a t-shirt. I saw Axel slid the window open and climbed out. Demyx followed him and then me. The streets were eerie at night; I didn't like it at all. We walked back to that one alley and walked in.

"So, you actually came, smart kids," I looked over and could barely identify the guy but I could tell the voice, it was Kadaj.

"Yeah, now what do you want," Axel asked.

"Hey, Kadaj, I found someone hiding out behind the trash cans," we looked at each other.

"Let go of me," no doubt about it, that was Marly. Right about that moment Marly got shoved beside us.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase because we have a limited time. You four do what we say or else," he told us.

"And the or else is," Axel asked.

"If you value your new family, then I suggest you do I as we say," he replied.

"Who's we," Axel asked.

"That would be me," a cold voice called from the shadows. It sent a shiver down my spine and I stood there, frozen to my spot. The figure stepped forward and there was a man who looked a lot like Kadaj only with longer hair and a lot older.

"Who are you," Marly asked.

"Sephiroth and I rule this town and someday, I will rule the world," he told us.

"Or you could be delusional," I added.

"What was that," Kadaj asked. I looked up at him and smiled. Don't ask me where the courage came from, but it was just there. The next thing I knew Kadaj running at me. I ducked as his fist flew over my head and into the brick wall behind me. He went to kick me but I rolled out of the way.

"Calm down Kadaj," Sephiroth ordered and Kadaj stepped back. I stood back up and started to catch my breath.

"You're defiantly Cloud's brother," I looked over and saw Reno who was standing in the corner with a smirk.

"Silence, everyone," Sephiroth ordered and the alley then fell into silence until Sephiroth spoke again.

"Now, you four follow me," he told us nodding toward us. Axel opened his mouth to speak but shut it slowly when he saw Reno shaking his head. I stood there and looked at each of my older brothers. I looked for some sign, but saw none, so we followed Sephiroth with the others in tow.

-x-x-x-

So there it is, Review plz.

Discalimer: I think I've put enough of them so you know what it means.


	6. Siblings

A/N: Again I want to thank the reviewers, you guys are great and you really inspire me to keep going.

-x-x-x-

We walked up to a building that had the sign "Guns and Stuff," printed on the glass.

"Listen up; we'll get you three in. Then you get about five guns, it doesn't matter which five, just get some," Kadaj explained. I felt a jolt in my stomach when he told me I had to get the guns. When I only stood there Kadaj came back and grabbed the hood of my jacket and pulled me back toward another alley, I struggled a little and gasped for air.

"Hey, don't do that, stop," Axel yelled and he punched Kadaj in the stomach and he instantly left go of my hood and I felt my legs fall under me.

"Hey," Reno yelled and grabbed Axel before he could hit Kadaj anymore. "Calm down Ax, calm down."

"Calm down nothing, he could have killed Roxas," Axel told him as Demyx and Marly helped me up. There was more said, but I couldn't hear. I started to get dizzy and I fell again.

"Roxas, come on," Demyx yelled but I couldn't stop it, the blackness took over and I fell unconscious.

-x-x-x-

I squinted my eyes so the bright lights wouldn't hurt anymore. I heard the annoying beeping sound that was supposed to be my heart.

"Roxas, Roxas, are you in there," I felt someone tapping my forehead as the sharp voice entered my head.

"Demyx, stop," was all I said simply and the tapping instantly stopped.

"Roxas, you okay," Axel asked coming up.

"Fine, what's going on," I asked.

"You started screaming and flailing in your sleep, then you just quit but you also stopped breathing, scared us all to death," Marly explained. Okay, maybe the doctors gave me a little too much medicine because that was nothing like I remembered it.

"The doctor said you'd be okay though," Demyx told me and like on a cue the doctor and mom walked in the room. I looked at the doctor and knew instantly who he was.

"Hello Roxas, good to see you again," he greeted as he looked over some charts. I kept my mouth shut/ I hadn't said anything to this guy back when he told me my family died and I wasn't about to now. "I see you hold a grudge," he added. No duh Sherlock. He started looking around at the machines which were attached to me and he finally said, "It all looks good, I guess you're ready to be checked out."

-x-x-x-

"Axel, it's my turn," Demyx complained grabbing at the PSP that Axel was playing with. The sad thing was I was stuck in the middle. I didn't want to here this, and I didn't have to.

"Hey Marluxia, can I borrow your iPod," I asked. He nodded and gave it to me. I put the earphones in and started looking down the list. Finally I settled on one.

_What happened to you? _

_You've played the victim for so long now in this game, _

_What I though was true, _

_Is made of fiction and I'm following the same, _

_But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in, _

_I'm not sure where I should begin, _

_I'm falling, I'm falling, _

_And now I'm in over my head, _

_With something I said, _

_Completely misread I'm better off dead, _

_And now I can see, _

_How fake you can be, _

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me, _

_It's none of my concern, _

_Don't look at me because I don't believe in fame, _

_I guess you never heard, _

_I met our makers; they don't even know your name, _

_But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell, _

_I say my time has served me well, _

_I'm falling I'm falling, _

_And now I'm in over my head, _

_With something I said, _

_Completely misread, _

_I'm better off dead, _

_And now I can see, _

_How fake you can be, _

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me, _

_This came long before, _

_Those who suffer more, _

_I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare, _

_What's with my disgrace? _

_I lost the human race, _

_No one plans for it to, blow up, in their, face!! _

_Who said it was so easy to put back all these pieces, _

_Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces, _

_And now I'm in over my head, _

_With something I said, _

_Completely misread, _

_I'm better off dead, _

_And now I can see, _

_How fake you can be, _

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me, _

_Over my head, _

_Better off dead, _

_Over my head, _

_Better off dead, _

_ALRIGHT! _

Just about the time the song ended we pulled into the parking lot outside of the apartments. I felt my stomach do a flip when I noticed a black jeep that was sitting in the parking lot. We climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs to the apartment. When I walked in I notice a bunch of boxes.

"Uh, why is there so many boxes," I asked as Demyx walked in behind me.

"Mom got a new job, we're moving to Twilight Town," Demyx told me. Yes, we were going to get away from those creeps, but after what Marly had told me in the hospital I was starting to wonder if it had all been a dream. Though, I did see that black jeep. Man my head hurt.

"We're leaving tomorrow so try to pack up everything tonight," mom told us. I nodded and we all headed to our room. Since Axel was the last one in he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, did anything happen last night or was it just a dream," I asked.

"You mean you three almost robbing a gun store and a guy named Kadaj nearly killing you, yeah, that really happened," Marly answered. Good, I wasn't insane. "I wasn't surprised that Axel and Demyx kept it a secret from me, but I was when I figured out that you didn't," Marly added starting to put the last of his things in a box.

"Don't be mad at Roxas, we told him not to," Demyx told him.

"Then this is the first time he's actually listened to you two, besides the time you stole and crashed the car," nice try Demyx.

"Look, what's done is done. We're moving to Twilight Town and that's far away from here so we won't have to worry about it anymore. Let's just pretend that this never happened," Axel told us. I heard Marly mumbled something too subtle for anyone to understand so I just let it slide.

-x-x-x-

After packing up boxes my mom said that we needed to store them away. We decided that we would sleep in the living room and we could put them in our room. After arguing for a while, we finally decided that Demyx and I would sleep on the hide-a-bed and Axel and Marly would sleep on the air up futon. I couldn't really sleep that well, and it wasn't just because every time Demyx rolled over he hit me with his stuffed bear, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what all had happened. It seemed too easy to just move and then all the problems are over with. As soon as I closed my eyes and started to doze off I heard something hit a box. Now, this would be a good time to say that my brothers and I were all light sleepers. Axel was basically born that way, Marly because of his parents, Demyx because he thinks I try steal his bear while he's asleep (which you know that I don't), and me because of the fire. My eyes shot open and I felt Demyx jump a little and he grabbed my arm. When we heard the noise again the light flicked on. I squinted my eyes because of the sudden burst of light, but I could soon see fine. I looked around the room. Marly was right by light switch Axel was standing and looked around the room. Demyx was in a ball and whimpering and his hand still had my arm in a death grip. I sat up so I could see the whole room and that's when I saw Reno.

"What do you want," Axel snapped. Reno got a smirk on his face.

"Just coming to check up on you little bro," he told Axel who got a weird look on his face.

"You're not the brother I remember. The brother I remember wouldn't let any of this happen," Axel told him.

"Boys, what's going on in there," I heard mom asked from the other room.

"Just getting Roxas some milk, he said his throat was a little dry," Axel yelled.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late," mom yelled. I felt the grip on my arm loosen and I looked over at Demyx who had fallen over asleep again. How, I don't know.

"Nice family here," Reno told him and sat down in the chair.

"Better than my old one was," Axel told him sitting down on the futon.

"Hey, mom and dad tried their best, you were just too young to notice," Reno told him that.

"Don't give me that, you know that didn't give a crap, they hated having kids," Axel told him.

"Look, I'm not here to tell you about that, you believe what you want. I'm only here to warn you guys. Sephiroth has been looking for Roxas since the fire," Reno started.

"If he gets near my younger brother then he can pick out his tombstone," Axel told him.

"Wish it was that easy," Reno told him.

"Why would he even care about me," I asked.

"You make him look bad," Reno told him simply.

"How could I do that, I barely know him," I said confused.

"Well, see, your older brother Cloud was once his friend, until they were about thirteen. Sephiroth's emotions got the best of him and he killed someone. Cloud was there when it happened. When Sephiroth asked Cloud to take the blame and Cloud said no, he told Cloud that he would get his revenge. When he lit the fire that destroyed your house, Cloud wasn't supposed to be in the house. Sephiroth only wanted to kill his family, not Cloud himself. Cloud was supposed to come crawling back to Sephiroth and he be part of Sephiroth's gang. Though something went wrong, Cloud was in the house when the fire happened. When it killed him Sephiroth wasn't as mad, but when he read that you were alive, he decided that you would be the one to take Cloud's place. He was trying to find you and one day he was at the old Strife house trying to think of where Children's Services would have sent you and that so happened to be that day that you were there. He would have approached right then, but he saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith coming up the sidewalk. Roxas, now that Leon and the others are out of town you are open and easier to get to. He isn't going to let you move, not after how long he's been looking and waiting," Reno explained and I just sat there, dumbfounded. I had a stalker who was a murder. Life just won't let me win, will it?

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, Roxas is soon going to sing for us. We have discovered the mystery of the black jeep. So, Review if you like!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.


	7. New School Old Enemies

The more Reno told us things, the more it made me think that he was more on our side than theirs. They had broken Reno out of jail after he had taken the fall for Sephiroth on a murder charge. When they came and got Reno they saw the conditions that he and Axel was living in. So they put Reno in jail and Axel in foster care and after that mom adopted him.

"No…the…stop," we all looked at Demyx who had surprisingly not woken up once.

"Demyx, are you okay," I asked poking his side and he instantly shot up. I was relieved when he didn't make a sound, just looked at everyone in the room.

"Am I missing something," he asked.

"No, I was just leaving, mind if I walk out the front, the window isn't that easy for me," Reno asked and Marly nodded and unlocked the door. Then he was just gone, just like he had came, he was gone. I shook my head and fell back on my pillow.

"You okay," Demyx asked looking over at me.

"I've got a major headache," I moaned.

"We have to make sure they don't find us in Twilight Town," Axel said lying back down.

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep tonight and we'll do something about it in the morning," Marly said turning the lights off. I lay quietly back down on my pillow and I lay there for some time, thinking about how my life had gotten this way. It was like a knot that it had made and now was asking me to untie. I finally, got some sleep though.

-x-x-x-

The next morning the movers came and got all the furniture and took it to the large truck and we loaded as many boxes as we could in the mini van. Yeah, mom never got a new car, weird huh. I can't say it was the best car ride of my life. I was about to pull my hair out and I thought I would cry I was so happy when mom finally said.

"We're here," I looked out the window at the house. By the looks of it, Marly might get that own room he's been begging for since he had to share a room with us at the apartment. I was the last to get out of the car and we all went inside to look around before we brought the boxes in. We first walked into a room that was painted a peach color. There was a staircase that led to the top story. I walked over an opened a door that was under the staircase to find a stair case leading down.

"You boys pick the rooms and who shares them, there is a bedroom and bathroom downstairs and two bedrooms and a bath upstairs," mom explained.

"I call a room upstairs," Marly yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Do you boys want the other room upstairs," mom asked.

"I think I want the one downstairs," Axel said and Demyx and I nodded. With that we went through the door that was located under the stairs that went to the top floor. I flicked a light switch on and the hall instantly lit. The wooden steps creaked under our feet as we walked down them. We found that the stairs went down a little was and then to a hallway where if you went straight ahead there was a plain wooden door but to the right was a door that had a weird painted drawing of a stair and moon. It had a vent at the bottom and the doorknob had a stair on it too.

"I think someone had an obsession with stairs," Axel said. I turned the knob and turned on the light to reveal a room that was painted a light brown. It had a wall that was mainly shelves and another shelf that had a coat rack under it. There was a good sized window at the very top of the room.

"Wow, I think I like this room," Demyx said as I hung my backpack on the coat rack.

"Well this is nice," we turned to see mom standing in the doorway. "So, what do you boys want on your ham sandwiches," she added.

"I'll just have a plain one," I said.

"I'm with Roxas," Demyx answered.

"Mustard," Axel was the last to answer. She nodded and left the room. After that the movers came and started to move the furniture to different rooms. We decided that I would get a top bunk and Demyx would get them bottom one and Axel got a separate bed all together. When mom said she would set up the beds later Axel told her that she wouldn't have to which lead us to trying to put the beds together.

"Demyx, hand me the screwdriver," I said and he did. I screwed the last screw into place and stepped back to look at it.

"Finally, we're done, but it doesn't look quiet right," Demyx said.

'That's because we haven't put the mattresses on it yet Dem," I told him and he said a silent Oh. So together we put the mattresses on it and the mattresses on Axel's bed. After we mad them up we decided that we should go see what Marly was doing. So we went back upstairs and got a drink out of the kitchen.

"Where's Marluxia," I asked.

"I think he went out to see the rest of the town," she answered as she was putting some dishes in a cabinet.

"Okay, we said and after that we decided to keep unpacking. That went on until supper time when mom called us up for supper.

"So, how did you like the town," mom asked Marly who had came home.

"It's small compared to Traverse Town," he said.

"Hey mom, are we going to have to go to school tomorrow," Axel asked and I suddenly realized the fact too, tomorrow was Monday.

"Yes, I have already registered you so all you have to do is pick up some papers in the morning," she told us.

"We'll I be in the same class as Roxas and Demyx again," Axel asked.

"Yes, don't you like being in the same class," he mom asked.

"Sure," Axel mumbled and I laughed a little.

-x-x-x-

The next morning wasn't the best of my life. Mom went to work early and left a note that said that Marly had to walk us to our school, which was right by the high school.

"Do you really like Twilight Town," I asked him as we were walking down the side walk.

"Not really," he said.

"Where would you rather go," Axel asked.

" Destiny Islands," he answered simply.

"Well sorry but you can't go there," Demyx said.

"I am going there. They have a really good college and that's where I'm going after high School," he said.

"So you're going to leave us," Demyx asked.

"Yeah," he said with a small laugh.

"But Marly, have we ever done anything to make you want to leave," Axel asked.

"Well, you burned a deck of my cards once and Demyx broke one of my TV's," he said.

"What about Roxas," Demyx said.

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything that I can think of," Marly said.

"You're just saying that because he's the baby," Axel said ruffling my hair.

"Hey," I said giving him a death glare. I shook my head and my brownish blonde hair went back to its usual spiky self. About that time we walked up to the school. It was a large tan brick building except for the windows that was outlined with red paint. There was a group of kids playing kickball and there was another fighting with strange blue bats.

"Hey mister," we stopped to see a boy who looked about six or seven.

"Yeah," Marly said.

"Why do you have pink hair," oh, that never gets old.

"My hair's pink," Marly said sarcastically but apparently the boy didn't catch it because he nodded. "Just never play with hair dye," he said annoyed. You have now heard words of wisdom from Marluxia. The boy nodded and ran off.

"Bye," Marly said walking off and I just shook my head. We walked into the school building and I knew that there was a lot of people looking at me which you should well know by now, I don't like. There was some whispering.

"Hey, new kids," Axel stopped dead and his tracks and turned to look for the person who had said it.

"Who said it," he asked when he couldn't find the kid who had said it.

"That would be me," said a boy stepping out of the silent crowd. I looked at the kid for a minute and then something clicked, it was Setzer. What was he doing here?

"Who are you," Axel asked. Yeah, Axel hadn't been in our class when Setzer was.

"Name's Setzer, hadn't seen you three since you were expelled back in Hollow Bastion. Wreck any good cars lately," he asked with a smirk. Man, I thought we left that back in Hollow Bastion. Everyone looked at us oddly.

"Have you gotten any better at struggling," another boy asked stepping in front of us. Setzer glared at the boy for a second and then turned and walked off.

"Could have handled that on my own," Axel mumbled and turned and left toward the office.

"Thanks," Demyx said and we turned and followed him.

-x-x-x-

I think you'll want me to skip the half hour we were in the office, waiting for the secretary to finish out paper work. She finally did and we walked down the hall to our room. When we stepped in the teacher looked at us.

'Well, you must be the Hikari's. Welcome to my class, please take a seat," the teacher said and we did as she said. Demyx sat behind Axel and I sat behind Demyx and I noticed that the boy who had stood up to Setzer was sitting beside me. He had light blonde hair and was wearing camouflage shorts and a camouflage vest over a black shirt with a skull under the vest.

"Okay, today we will start with the periodic table of elements," the teacher told us and with that I saw Axel lay his head down. Well, can't say I didn't see it coming.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, I know it took me longer then usual but now I'm on fall break so less school which means I get to work more on my stories. Review if you like!!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts…not mine.


	8. Our First Show

We had gotten through the first three classes without any conflict with anyone. In fact, since the little announcement of our car wreck when we were seven, everybody seemed to avoid us, and that was fine with me. We had decided to

"I never thought I would say this, but I miss Zexion and h," Axels said taking out a sandwich out of his bright red lunchbox.

"Can I have your cookie," Demyx asked.

"My cookie," I told him and he sighed and opened his own.

"Hey," someone said and I turned to see the boy who had helped with Setzer. He was now with two friends a girl with brown hair and a headband and she had on a flower dress. Then there was a boy who was in a jersey that was way too big for him.

"Hi," Demyx told him starting to wave rapidly.

"Mind if we sit with you," the boy in the jersey asked. Demyx and I exchanged glances and looked over at Axel who was just chewing his sandwich.

"Sure," I told them and they sat down.

"Thanks, my name's Pence," the boy in the jersey said. "That's Hayner and this is my cousin Olette," he told them.

"That's my older brother Axel and my little brother Roxas," Demyx told them.

"So, did you guys really wreck a car," Hayner asked.

"Axel was the one who wrecked it," I said with a small laugh which earned me getting hit in the side of the face with a plastic wrapped cookie.

"Oh, cookie," Demyx said grabbing the cookie before it hit the ground.

"You guys are from where," Hayner asked.

"We moved here from Traverse Town," Axel mumbled.

"Oh, well Hayner moved here about a year ago from a place called Destiny Islands, we were just wondering if you had lived there too," Olette explained.

-x-x-x-

We spent the rest of the day with those three. They were actually pretty cool people.

"Three friends in one day, I think that's a new record for us," Demyx said as we were walking toward the teen bar where mom had told us to meet her.

"Demyx, we only had one friend in Traverse Town and I'm not really sure it counts since he was our cousin," Axel said as we walked in the bar.

"Hey boys, I have a surprise for you," mom said as we came and sat down at the counter.

"What is it," Demyx asked excited and Axel and I looked at him oddly.

"What, I get excited," he said pouting a little.

"You know you guys had formed that little band," mom said. I didn't like the way she referred to it as "little," but I decided to let it slide.

"Yeah," Axel said.

"Well, the manager has been looking for some live entertainment and he said you could audition. He'll even pay you," mom said.

"Cool, when are the auditions," Axel asked.

"One hour," mom told us.

"Where's Marly," I asked.

"He went home to get the guitars," mom told us.

-x-x-x-

I'll skip the whole part where we were setting up. Mom went and got the manager and he told us to get ready because we were about to perform in front of whoever was in the place right then.

"Don't faint baby bro," Marly said slapping me on the back.

"You try not to mess up yourself," I told him as we climbed on the stage. Okay, for those of you who have never been on a stage where everybody who was looking at you, it's the weirdest thing in the world. Axel turned to look at us and I nodded and we started to play and Axel added the lyrics.

**_Everybody's got their problems, _**

**_Everybody says the same things to you, _**

**_It's just a matter how you solve them, _**

**_And knowing how to change the things you've been through, _**

**_I feel I've come to realize, _**

**_How fast life can be compromised, _**

**_Step back to see what's going on, _**

**_I can't believe this happened to you, _**

**_This happened to you, _**

**_It's just a problem that I'm face with, am I, _**

**_Not the only one who hates to stand by? _**

**_Complications ended first at the line, _**

**_With all these pictures running through my mind, _**

**_Knowing endless consequences, _**

**_I feel so useless in this, _**

**_Get back; stand back, and as for me, _**

**_I can't believe, _**

**_Part of me, won't agree, _**

**_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure, _**

**_Suddenly, Suddenly, _**

**_I don't feel so insecure, _**

**_Part of me, won't agree, _**

**_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure, _**

**_Suddenly, Suddenly, _**

**_I don't fell so insecure anymore, _**

Then I did my whole guitar solo thing with Demyx and I can proudly say that I nailed it.

**_Everybody's got their problems, _**

**_Everybody says the same things to you, _**

**_It's just a matter how you solve them, _**

**_But what else are we suppose to do. _**

**_Part of me, won't agree, _**

**_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure, _**

**_Suddenly, Suddenly, _**

**_I don't feel so insecure, _**

**_Part of me, won't agree, _**

**_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure, _**

**_Suddenly, Suddenly, _**

**_I don't feel so insecure, anymore, _**

**_Why do things that matter the most, _**

**_Never end up being chose? _**

**_Now that I found it ain't so bad, _**

**_I do think I knew what I had, _**

**_Why do things that matter the most, _**

**_Never end up being chose? _**

**_Now that I found it ain't so bad, _**

**_I do think I knew what I had, _**

We come to a stop and there was a silence for a moment then the crowd broke out screaming. I looked over at Demyx who had a smile that practically covered his whole face. We stepped off the stage to see the manager standing there, clapping.

"Great job, you boys got the job. Every afternoon at four and I expect extra on Friday. Fifty dollars after every show," he told us handing Axel some money.

"No way," Demyx said grabbing at the money but Axel bulled it back quickly before Demyx could grab it.

"We each get twelve dollars and fifty cents," Marly said.

"How'd you get that," Demyx asked.

"Four divided by fifty," he explained as Axel started to count out the money.

"We need two dollars cashed," Axel said walking toward the counter where mom was. We each followed them where she had four milkshakes sitting on the counter.

"These can pay for the milkshakes," mom said when Axel gave her the money.

"Hey, you four did great, how old are you guys," one guy asked.

"Great job, hope to see you guys again," another said. We got comments like that all afternoon. It wasn't until we were riding home in the van when I realized something.

"Axel, we just preformed in front of an entire crowd," I whispered.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Think about those people telling there friends and there friends telling there friends and…uh-oh," he stopped. Yeah, he realized it too. So much for lying low.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, there you go, the beginning of their singing carrer, somewhat. Hope everone liked. Please Review!

The song featured in this chapter is called "The Hell Song," and it is by Sum 41

The song that was featured in the previous chapter was "Over my Head," and was also by Sum 41.


	9. That's Life

"What are we going to do," Axel asked later that night while we go into bed that night.

"It was only one time so what are the odds of one of his gang members seeing it," and right about that time there was a tap on my window which made all of us jump. I looked over to see Reno's face. I unlatched the window and opened it as Axel and Demyx climbed up on my bed.

"You know, putting on a show is not my version of lying low," he said.

"Tell me it's only you that knows we're here," I said.

"Nope, sorry kid," he told us.

"So, Sephiroth sent you after us," Axel asked.

"Come on," Reno told us.

"No," Axel said.

"What do you mean," Reno asked.

"If we go then we could get ourselves killed," Demyx piped up.

"Okay look. Sephiroth wouldn't kill you four, hey, where is the fourth," Reno asked looking around the room.

"He got his own room upstairs," Demyx told him.

"Oh, well, you three go get him after I explain this to you. Look, Sephiroth doesn't just kill someone directly, don't ask me why, be he doesn't. He just makes them wish they were dead. He takes away the things that that person cherishes most and most of the time it is their family. Like Cloud and you guys," Reno explained.

"So, we have to go along with it," I said.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you guys," he told us.

"Okay," Axel said and Reno nodded. Axel shut the window and we went upstairs and got Marly.

-x-x-x-

It was hard to navigate through the town at night. We went through a whole in a wall and we walked through some woods to this old mansion. We then went inside to this plain white room where we met up with this guy who looked a lot like Kadaj and wore the same clothes too, only he had a lot shorter hair. Then we saw someone else, someone who was all too familiar.

"Zexion," we all asked.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked looking at each of us.

"We could ask you the same thing," Axel said.

"Well, these guys grabbed me on day after school and they somehow knew that I was your cousin and well, that's pretty much it," Zexion explained.

"Sephiroth said he wanted this done by midnight and it's already ten thirty," the guy told Reno.

"Calm down, we'll be done by then," Reno shot back.

"I don't want to be the one who gets blamed because you and this little band of kiddies couldn't do the job right," the guy said and I saw Axel step forward a little but Marly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Well don't cry about it, Loz," Reno said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not crying, just go and get the job done already," Loz told him shoving Zexion forward a little. With that, Reno, my brothers, my cousin, and I walked out of the room.

"I saw no point in that," Marly told him.

"It's called checking in, if I wouldn't have in thirty more minutes, then Loz would have sent the entire sector looking for me," he explained as we walked out of the mansion and then back into the city.

"Okay, this is what you four have to do. You need to get into the garage, once in the man who runs it keeps a stash on under an old car that is to the left of the shop. Go in and grab it," Reno instructed.

"One problem," Demyx said.

"And what would that be," Reno asked.

"I don't know my left from my right," he said.

"Oh, come on," Axel said pulling the back of his shirt. We walked up to the side of the garage and looked at it for a second.

"Roxas, if we could get you up to that window, would you be able to do the rest," Marly asked pointing to the small open window.

"Sure," I said.

"But there's the problem of how we're going to do that," Axel said.

"You two lift me up and I'll lift him," Marly explained.

"I don't know about that," Demyx said.

"Oh come on, you guys put the beds together, it should be no problem after that," Marly said and Demyx and Axel looked at each other before they nodded and then they both hooked their hands together which Marly stepped on and then he pulled me up and I climbed to where I was stand on his shoulders.

"Hurry up already," Demyx said in a strained voice. I then climbed in the window and landed in the dark room without a sound.

"Man, we're actually…," I started to say to myself before there was a loud crash outside, never mind that last statement.

"What was that," some one yelled as I saw a light come on under a door. I ran and ducked under something before the door flew open. "Who's there," the same voice yelled and I shrunk back a little against the wall until I felt my back hit against something, the guns. I grabbed them and crawled out from under the car but was careful to stay in the shadows. The guy went back to the door and hit a button by it that opened the garage door. He walked over and took one last look outside then he started to mumble something as he walked back to the door to his house and before the door slammed shut he hit the button and the door started to close. I made a mad dash for the door and then I felt my ankle twist and I rolled under the door and right into Reno's feet.

"Nice job kid," he told me.

"Thanks," I said with a small laugh as I tried to catch my breath.

"Come on, we better get you guys home," Reno told us.

"Hold on, just a second," I told him as I kept trying to catch my breath.

"What's the problem," Reno asked.

"Roxas has breathing problems, every since he got smoke inhalation from the fire," Axel told him.

"That and I think I sprained my ankle," I told them grabbing my ankle.

"It's swollen, it might very well be a sprained ankle," Zexion said after looking at it.

"Here, I'll carry you," Marly said and Axel and Demyx helped me climb onto Marly's back.

"Hey Reno," Axel asked as we were walking back.

"Yeah,"

"You know how you said that Sephiroth took away what the person cherished the most," Axel asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, what was he going to take away from you," there was a silence for a little while.

"You know how mom and dad felt about us," Reno said.

"Yeah, they didn't care about us. Mom didn't even fight the people who came and got me, she just shoved me at them and told them to got ahead and take me," Axel said in a sad voice.

"Well, that was the thing, I thought that since I never really cared about my parents then he couldn't take them away and there for I was immune to anything he did. Then, he found out about you, he said that even if I didn't like my parents, there was still you, and he was right. So I ended up confessing to a crime that I didn't commit. When that happened I thought that the only good thing that could come of it would be that the police would come to our house and see how our parents were and send you to better ones, away from Sephiroth. Then, nine years later, you showed back up," Reno explained and right about that time we walked up to our house.

"I think I've got it now," I told Marly and I slid off and limped up to the door. Demyx and Marly went in and I turned back around to see Axel, he had stopped half way between me and Reno. Suddenly, he turned and ran and hugged Reno. Okay, those of you who don't really know Axel the way I do, I just tell you, Axel isn't a big on the whole hugging thing. He then let go and walked up beside me and helped me limp the rest of the way into the house.

4 years later.

Every night we did something like that. We stole something and then we came back home. The more we did it, the better we got, but it started to make me mad that we were doing it in the first place. Marly was right, he did go to Destiny college and we only got to see him at night and holidays but mom took it pretty hard because one of her kids had gone off to college. We became really good friends with Hayner and his crew and I even beat Setzer at a sport they have in Twilight Town called Struggle. I thought that this was going to be the normal routine of my life, but then nothing in my life can remain constant. It all came undone the day that my mom said we were going to have a family meeting.

"As you boys know, my father owns a teen bar on Destiny Islands call the Paopu," she asked.

"Yeah," Axel said.

"Well, my dad is retiring and he asked me to take over the bar," she told us.

"So we're moving to Destiny Islands," I said.

"I'm sorry, I know you guys adjusted really well here but we really need the money," mom said. This is what led me to my current situation of sitting in the back of the van as we pulled into our new house.

"Mom isn't this house smaller than our last," Axel asked from the seat in front of me.

"Yes, it was all I could find at the last minute," she said.

"But mom, I just got my own room since Marluxia moved out," Axel complained.

"Yes, but we will just have to make due," mom told us.

-x-x-x-

I'll skip the whole unpacking thing because the movers couldn't get over the bridge that day we ended up having to sleep in sleeping bags which wasn't really the best thing in the world but we still did. That night I had the dream of the fire. I don't know why and I didn't know how since it had been nine years since then it and I hadn't had a dream about it since. Still, I woke in a cold sweat.

"Roxas, you okay," Axel asked from across the room.

"Fine, what time is it," I asked wiping my eyes and trying to get my heart and breathing rate back to normal. Right about then the buzzer of the alarm clock went off making me jump.

"Nice timing," Axel told me laughing a little.

"Not funny Axel," I told him scrambling to my feet.

"You had the dream about the fire, didn't you," he said.

"Did not," I shot back.

"Roxas, you're my brother, you have been since you were five. I know what's normal for you and what isn't and screaming in your sleep is not normal," Axel told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Let's just focus on waking Demyx up," I told him hitting Demyx with a pillow. All he did was groan and roll over.

"I have an idea," Axel said walking over and getting the bottle of water he always keeps by his bed in case he needs a drink. I started to roll up my sleeping bag as Axel went to the bathroom, poured out the warm water that was in the bottle and turned on the water, waited until it was ice cold, and started filling the bottle with the ice cold water. He came out of the bathroom, walked over to Demyx's bed and poured it all over him. Demyx screamed and jumped about a foot in the air and knocking the bottle to where the remaining liquid splashed on Axel's face. I laughed from my spot far away from my brothers when they both looked aver at me with a glare. Then both of them jumped at me but I moved out of the way and they both slammed on the ground. I then ran across the hall and into the bathroom where I took my shower and after that I went back into our room headed to the closet. I pulled out a black t-shirt and some jeans and got dressed. Then I went down stairs to the kitchen. Mom was already in there fixing her coffee.

"Morning Roxas," she told me as I walked in.

"Morning," I replied gabbing a bowl off the counter and fixed myself some cereal and I stood by the counter and ate it. About that time Axel came in the room, his long hair that was supposed to be spiky but he apparently hadn't put the hair gel in yet.

"Who used all my hair gel," he asked.

"Hi people," I nearly choked when I saw Demyx. He looked like a porcupine. His normal Mohawk/mullet was spiked in every direction…well I can't really describe how bad it was.

"YOU USED ALL MY HAIR GEL FOR THAT," Axel screamed.

"Axel, don't scream at your brother, there's another bottle of gel in my bathroom closet, Demyx go to the other bathroom and wash that out of your head," mom told them and they both nodded and headed off to do what mom had told them to.

"I'll go get my backpack," I mumbled after deciding I didn't want anymore cereal. I walked into our room and grabbed the black mesh backpack that was by the window. Yeah, I never got a new one. Then I saw someone come out of the house next door. It was a girl. She had pale blonde hair and that was all I could see from where I was, though she was soon joined by another girl had auburn purplish hair. They were wearing the exact same thing, a white, short sleeved, collared shirt with a blue plaid skirt. I guessed it was the uniform at their school or something. All I could say was at least this time we got to start at the beginning of the school year, but it wasn't likely we were going to stay here, right? I shook my head as I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"Well, we better go before we get in trouble with the teachers again," Axel said putting his cereal bowl in the sink as I walked in the room. Mom had probably already left for the bar.

"Since when have you cared," Demyx asked as we walked out the door and he shut the door.

"Just come on," Axel said and we headed down the sidewalk to the new school.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay, I know this was a weird chapter, but hold me with on this. Review if you liked.


	10. Who is She?

We walked down the sidewalk. Axel and Demyx had started to argue over video games and I started to zone out and started to think about random things. We walked in the gate and were a little ways up the sidewalk when Axel stopped.

"Hi, I'm Sora," a boy told us. I took a second look and he looked a lot like me, except for the fact that his hair was a lot more spiked and his hair was a lot darker.

"Hi Sora, I'm Demyx," Demyx told him. Great, Demyx put too much sugar in his cereal again.

"Where do you come from," Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter," Axel piped in and we both looked at him.

"And why's that," another boy who had silver hair and was probably just a year younger then Axel.

"We won't be here when the school year ends," Axel told them simply. See, I do think the same as my brothers.

"And you are," asked a girl as her and her friend walked over. Hey, it was the two girls from earlier.

"Axel, and what about you," Axel said.

"Kairi," the one with auburn hair said.

"Nice to meet you," and with that, Axel walked off and we started to follow him but then I accidentally knocked a book out of the girl's hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled and went to pick it up when I noticed it was open. It was a drawing, the best one I had ever seen. "You're a good artist," I told her handing the book back.

"Thanks," she told me taking the book.

"Roxas, come on," Axel yelled and I ran off to join my brothers.

"Smooth Roxas," Axel teased when I got up there.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Come on Roxas, you liked her," Demyx said as we walked into the office.

"Did not," I defended. Axel shook his head and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"We need our schedules and lockers," Axel asked her. She looked back at the computer and started to type.

"You're the Hikari boys," she asked and Axel nodded and right about that time the bell rung.

"Here, give this to your teacher and you'll be excused for being late," she told him handing him some papers.

"Thanks," Axel said and we walked out into the now abandoned halls.

"Roxas Hikari, Demyx Hikari, and Axel Hikari," Axel told us handing out the papers.

"So, do any of us have the first class together," Demyx asked.

"I have history," I told them.

"History," Axel said.

"Math, ah come on," Demyx said.

"Sorry Demyx," I said and Axel and I started to look for the history class.

"Well, at least the Math class is right next to the history is right next to math," Demyx said and he walked into the class room. I followed Axel into our class.

"Thank you for joining us, may I ask why you're late," the teacher asked when we walked in.

"We were in the office getting our things, took longer than they expected," Axel explained and I gave him our notes. The teacher read over it before nodding and we walked to the back of the room and sat down.

"Now if we will continue," the teacher said turning back to the board. I started to look over the class room when I noticed that one girl and then the boy with silver hair from before.

-x-x-x-

After History we had gym and Demyx was in that class with us. He was also in English and Lunch with us. I was in every class with Axel. We hadn't talked to anyone and I was sure that no one knew about the entire car crash thing and it was good to not have that come up in every conversation. No one bothered us and we kept to ourselves, that was until lunch. We walked in and I was tripped.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a boy with blonde hair that was about the same shade as the girl's was.

"Why don't you," I told him getting back up.

"What, do you want to start something," he asked.

"And if I do," I said. There was just something about looking at this guy that made me mad.

"Bring it on runt," he said and I instantly started at to punch him but he was already there and he hit me first, right in the center of the stomach. I sat on the ground for a second and there was now a circle around us with people yelling fight, fight, fight. I shot up from the ground and he tried the same move again but this time I moved to the side and my fist connected with his face and he flew backwards into a wall and slipped to the floor. He glared up at me when he wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"You alright Seifer," the girl from earlier asked running over and helping him up, what, were they a going out or something.

"Fine," he grunted. He started back toward me and was about to hit me when Axel and Demyx stepped between.

"What are you two doing," I asked. Hey, this was my fight, and I was going to win it. Then, two boys came from the crowd and stepped beside Seifer.

"That should even the score," he said with a smirk.

"Fine with us," Axel said in a creepy voice. Why did he have to do that? One of the boys came at Demyx first and he just moved to the side and the other boy ran into the pole that had been behind him Axel then ran at one of the guys and hit him and I was a little surprised when he didn't go through the wall. Last of all Seifer came at me and I just punched him just like I had before. You think he would have learned from the first time.

"What's going on here," we all looked over to see a teacher. She looked from the three boys on the floor to us. "You three come with me," the teacher told us.

"Great," Axel said as we followed the teacher out of the room.

-x-x-x-

We'll skip the boring discussion with the principal and he ended up calling our mom, that was going to be just perfect when we got home.

"Okay, I officially hate this school," Axel said as we were walking home that afternoon.

"Hey wait up," we turned to see the group from earlier.

"And they don't make it any better," Axel groaned, good thing they didn't hear that. "What is it," Axel asked when they were closer.

"Where did you learn to fight like that," Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter," Axel told them and turned and we started back down the sidewalk but they followed us.

"It matters, so where did you," Sora said. He won't give up will he?

"School," Demyx told him, of course that wasn't the only place, but how about we leave out the rest.

"You learned how to fight like that at school?"

"You will when you're picked on for a while," Axel told him.

"And why were you picked on," Kairi asked.

"What is this, twenty questions," Axel asked, finally frustrated and turning toward them. Demyx went to say something but with a quick look from Axel he didn't say a word.

"Well," Sora started.

"I have an idea, we're headed to a bar called the Paopu, do you want to come," she asked.

"Can't," Axel said starting to walk again. This time I think they gave up, until the girl with the blonde hair started to follow us.

"Why are you following us," Axel finally asked turning around to her.

"I'm not, I live on this road," she told us stepping past us and up a sidewalk to her house. She looked over and saw the moving trucks in our driveway and sighed and walked the rest of the way into her house. Then I noticed something in one of the windows. Seifer, so he was her brother, makes sense.

"Nice job Axel, you could have been a little nicer," I told him as we walked the rest of the way into our house.

"Hey, just because you like her doesn't mean I have to," Axel said throwing down his backpack and grabbing a drink out of the refrigerator.

"Who likes who," we looked over to see Marly leaning two guitars against the wall.

"Roxas likes this girl at school," Demyx explained.

"Ah, my baby brother has his first crush," Marly said putting me in a head lock.

"Hey, not funny let go," I told him and with a laugh he did.

"Well, you can impress her with your singing skills," he told me and I looked over at him.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You know how you taught Axel to play the guitar," he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Well, we're going to try it with him on guitar and you singing, see how the crowd likes that," Marly told us.

"And we have no say on this," Axel said.

"None at all, now come on, we have to get over there," Marly told us as he picked the guitars back up and headed out the door to his car.

-x-x-x-

I couldn't believe how crowded the bar already was. We walked over to mom who was behind a counter fixing smoothies and such.

"Hey," we told her.

"Hey, you guys can take a seat for a little while, I'll call you when it's time to go on," mom told us and we went over and sat in a back booth.

"I don't know, are you sure you want him to do this," Axel asked as we sat down.

"Sure, he's the youngest and has the best voice out of all of us," Marly said.

"You're just saying that because he's the baby," Demyx said with a pout.

"Hey," I exclaimed. That was really getting old.

"Calm down, you two," Marly told us.

"Boys," mom called and we got up and went over to her.

"You guys ready," she asked and we nodded. We walked over to the stage and climbed up on the stage. Axel took my guitar and Demyx just used his own. I looked out over the crowd before turning to Demyx and nodded. Demyx then started to play the soft tone and I thought about the lyrics right before I started to sing them.

_This world, this world is cold _

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_No one seems to care,_

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you can not bare_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through._

_Hold on,_

_If you feel like letting go, _

_Hold on,_

_It gets better than you know, _

_Your days, _

_You say they're way too long _

_And you're nights, you can't sleep at all _

_Hold On, _

_You're not told what you're waiting for, _

_But you don't want to no more, _

_You're not told what you're looking for _

_But you don't want to no more. _

_But we all bleed the same way as you do _

_And we all have the same things to go through _

_Hold On _

_When you feel like letting go,_

_Hold On, _

_It gets better than you know. _

_Don't stop looking, _

_You're one step closer, _

_Don't stop searching _

_It's not over. _

_Hold On _

_What are you looking for? _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Do you know what you're doing to me? _

_Go on ahead, _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Hold On, _

_When you feel like letting go, _

_Hold On, _

_It gets better then you know _

_Don't stop looking its on step closer, _

_Don't stop searching,_

_It's not over, _

_Hold On, _

_If you feel like letting go, _

_Hold On, _

_It gets better than you know, _

Hold On.

As I stopped the entire crowd started to scream and I tried to catch my breath as we stepped off the stage.

"Nice job," Marly said slapping me on the back.

"I've got to admit, it was better then me," Axel said with a small laugh as we walked over to mom.

"Great job, now get to work," she told us handing us aprons. "That table needs to be served," she told me pointing. I followed her gaze to the table where the group from school was sitting. How did I keep running into these guys? Marly had gone back to the kitchen and Axel and Demyx looked at each other and walked off. Yup, that's my brothers for you. I walked over to the table.

"What can I get you guys," I asked simply.

"I'll have a soda,"

"A Paopu Shake,"

"Some water," I looked over at the girl with blonde hair.

"Water," she said after a minute.

"Hey, you guys were really good, nice song too; you really got into it," Sora told us.

"Wasn't that hard for me," I told them as I finished writing the stuff done and walking away.

"Come on Roxas, you have a crush on that girl, why don't you just ask her out," Demyx said coming over.

"I watched as Demyx went over and asked them all something and then she went up to my mom and got a piece of paper, probably to get a job here. Great, that's all I need. She walked over and picked up her bag and was walking to the door before I stopped her.

"Sorry if I sounded rude before, I'm not that good with talking to people," I told her. She nodded and I smiled.

"Roxas, can you help me over here," Demyx yelled. I turned and left. Great, between my brothers, my nighttime "job," and school why would I think I could actually get a date.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, there's it is. See, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas did say a lot, just not in the same place as Namine. Tells me what up thinks!!


	11. The Next Word

That night we were lying in our beds when we heard a peck on our window. I got up and raised the curtains to see Zexion, standing in the window.

"Wow, that was quick," I told him sliding the window open.

"Come on, Reno's in an alley down the street," Zexion told us and we nodded as I pulled on some jeans. We climbed out the window and walked down the street silently. We walked into and alley that was somewhat eliminated by several street lights. We climbed through a hole in the fence and saw Reno.

"Took you long enough," Reno said in a bored tone.

"Hey, it takes a while to figure out which house is which," Zexion said.

"Whatever, can we just get going," Reno asked.

"Where are we going to go, this town is boring, nothing to do at all," Axel said.

"Right, except the skate part," Reno told him.

"What's up with the skate park," I asked.

"It's got a part where you can get tools to fix your skate board," Reno said.

"And Sephiroth wants the tools," I said.

"Man, you catch on fast," Reno told me.

"So, we go in and grab just any tool," Axel asked.

"Yup, know specifics on this," Reno told us as he headed for the hole in the wall. We walked down the dark street and finally made our way to the skate park. The chain link fence was all that was in the way of us and in. Come on, do you really think that was going to keep us out? I didn't think so. I started up and over the fence then I jumped over to the other side. Everyone but Reno did the same. We kept quiet as we walked through the abandoned park.

"Hey look someone left a skateboard," I told them picking up the object.

"Well, looks like you just got a skateboard," Axel told me. I looked at it for a minute and then I laid it down on the ground. We walked around to the room where the tools were, got in, grabbed the tools, and got out. So it was pretty simple. We walked over and climbed back out.

"Hey Roxas, I got your skateboard," I looked back at Demyx who was holding the board.

"Demyx, Axel didn't me actually take it," I told him.

"Does that mean you don't like it," Demyx asked with a slight pout.

"No, I like it," I sighed and took the board. I put it on the ground and went to step on it but almost fell.

"You can't even step on a board," Axel said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, you try it," I told him.

"Okay, I will," Axel told me handing over the tools he was carrying to Reno. Axel went to step on the board but as soon as he did he slid backwards and landed on his back.

"Told you, you couldn't do it," I told him as we were laughing.

-x-x-x-

The next morning we got up to mom beating on our door.

"Boys, get up and get your uniforms on," she told us through the door.

"Uniforms, you're kidding," Axel groaned as he threw a pillow across the room that hit a waking Demyx.

"Ouch," he yelled throwing his across the room and hitting Axel.

"Demyx, what was that for," Axel yelled grabbing a shoe that was by his bed and throwing it across the room. Demyx ducked just in time for it to slam into the wall. Okay, since Axel's bed was straight across the room from Demyx's, I was stuck right in the middle. So I was sitting there, watching random objects fly around the room until I mom knocked on the door. After we got ready and ate breakfast we were walking down the sidewalk.

"So, when is your first date," Axel asked.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"That girl from the other day," Axel said.

"Her name's Namine," Demyx said and we looked over at him.

"How do you know," I asked.

"I heard Sora say her name, and she's going to be working at mom's bar," he told me.

"How did that happen," I asked.

"I asked them to," Demyx said.

"Wait, is it only Namine, or their entire group," Axel asked.

"Only Namine," Demyx said.

"What did you do that for," I asked.

"It would be more time that you two would be together," he told me.

"Chill Roxas, he was only helping," Axel said after I was glaring and Demyx for a while.

"Since when did you stick up for him," I asked.

"When he's right," Axel told me with a slight smirk. Right about that time we walked through the gates of the school. We had a few odd glares, but that happens when you don't talk to anyone but your brothers most of the time. Then I saw the group from the day before and Sora waved at us to come over and we did.

"What is it," Axel asked.

"You want to hang out with us today," Sora asked and you could tell Axel was thinking about it.

"You guys don't think we're weird, even after yesterday," Demyx asked and I was sure that they did.

"No," Riku told us.

"Well, okay then," Axel said.

"So are you guys related," Kairi asked.

"We're brothers," Axel told them with a slight laugh.

"You don't look alike," Sora told us.

"Well, Namine and Siefer are siblings and they're different," Demyx told them

"Good point," Kairi said simply.

"Hey, can you do any tricks on that thing," Riku asked pointing to the skateboard that we had gotten last night and I had brought along for no reason.

"Yeah, just a few," I lied.

"Show us one," I nodded and put down my backpack. I out the skateboard on the ground and hoped that I could actually do something. I skated a little ways and jumped and the door flipped under my feet. Luckily, the board landed under my feet and I was able to stop it and flip it back up. I tried to catch my breath right when the bell rang.

"I didn't now you knew that trick," Axel whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't know either," I told him picking my backpack up again.

"Aren't you guys coming," Sora asked from the front door where he stood with the rest of the group.

"Yeah," we caught up with them. I went to my locker and went to the first class where I sat by Namine and Axel sat behind me.

"Roxas, did you do the homework," Axel asked.

"Here," I told him with a sigh and I handed him my notebook. I watched as he wrote down the answers.

"Hello Roxas," someone said.

"Hi," I said watching as Axel misspelled some of the words due to his problem reading how I write.

"I liked your singing last night," the person said again.

"Thanks," I answered.

"Hey, what's this word," Axel asked so at least he would get that one right.

"Olympus," I told him.

"Thanks," he told as he wrote the word, closed the book, and handed it back to me. I turned back to where I was facing the front and I took out another piece of paper and started on a drawing.

"Class today we will be talking on how Destiny Islands was founded," Mr. Ansem told us as he started to say something and I zoned out. "Mr. Hikari," I looked up because I was sure that Axel was already asleep. "What is the answer," he asked as I looked over the board.

"The beach," I answered.

"How did you get that answer," he asked.

"Well, the question was, where did the people who found this place first step, it would be the beach," I answered. Mr. Ansem thought for a minute.

"Not the answer that I was looking for but it is correct," Mr. Ansem told me and then I returned to my drawing until the class was finally over.

"Wake up Axel," I told him as I started to hit him with the eraser end of my pencil. His head shot up and he looked around the room before it slammed back against the book.

"Is he always like this," Riku asked.

"Just in the first class and sometimes half way through the second," I answered.

"So we don't need to call anyone," Namine asked.

"Well, I usually use this method," I told them as I kept up hitting him with the pencil. After I finally got Axel up we put up our books and went to gym and I had to tell the teacher about my whole breathing problem. After that it was pretty much normal.

"Man I hate this thing," Axel told us pulling at the collar of his uniform.

"Meet you guys at the Paopu," Riku told them as he and Sora turned down their street.

"Hey, wait for us and we'll all go to the Paopu together," Kairi said turning toward us.

"Our brother usually drives us because of our instruments," Demyx explained.

"The guy with the pink hair," Kairi asked and I laughed a little but I don't think any noticed.

"His name's Marluxia," Axel told them.

"Oh," was all Kairi answered right about the time they came to our houses. We walked on into the kitchen where Marly was getting the guitars and stuff.

"I'm changing," Axel said.

"Me to," I said following him.

"Me three," I heard Demyx say as he followed us down the hall to our room. I grabbed some jeans and an old white t-shirt and went into the bathroom and changed and walked back into the kitchen and I grabbed a banana off the table and started to eat when Marluxia came back inside from taking the things out to the car. Soon Axel came back and Demyx and we headed to the bar. I walked in and helped mom for a few minutes before climbing onto the stage. I looked through the screaming crowd and then my eyes fell on Namine. Man, she was so beautiful. I then looked back at my brothers who nodded. They started to play and I soon added lyrics:

_**I just can't seem to concentrate today**___

_**It seems my mind is wondering away, **_

_**And all these things swimming through my head, **_

_**Fade away, **_

_**When I go back to bed **_

_**And I close my eyes **_

_**To see how fast time flies **_

'_**Cause sunrise comes too soon, **_

_**And I'm never out of bed before noon**_

'_**Cause waking up too late would be too soon, **_

_**And I could never be Neal Armstrong, **_

_**I'd be the last man on the moon, **_

_**I used to live in a world of black and white, **_

_**Until my dreams, **_

_**Turned day into night, **_

_**And I'm never out of bed before noon**_

'_**Cause waking up too late would be too soon **_

_**So I close my eyes, **_

_**And wait for the surprise, **_

_**In a place I know I belong, **_

_**In my head I can do no wrong, **_

_**And I could never be Neal Armstrong, **_

_**I'd be the last man on the moon **_

_**Never out of bed before noon**_

_**And waking up too late would be too soon, **_

_**And I'm never out of bed before noon,**_

_**And hide in the corners of my room,**_

_**In a place I know I belong**_

_**In my head I can do know wrong,**_

_**Well who ever heard of an astronaut with one arm?**_

_**I'd be the last man on the moon,**_

The crowd was screaming as we jumped off the stage and I got my apron of the bar and got back to work. Later, I was washing tables when Namine came over and helped me.

"You know, you're really good at singing," she told me.

"Thanks," I replied and then started to mentally kick myself. Say something smooth, crap Roxas.

"So, where did you guys come from," she asked.

"Twilight Town," okay, we've got two words down.

"Really, one of our friends moved there a couple of years back," she told me and right about that time, Demyx came in.

"Roxas, can I talk to you for a second," he asked. I dried off my hands and went over. We stepped into the kitchen.

"What's up," I asked him noticing the nervous look on his face.

"Loz was outside in the alley a few minutes ago," he told me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Loz never leaves the mansion in Twilight Town," I told him.

"Well he did," Demyx said.

"I think you had too much sugar again Dem," I told him walking back out the door and back to Namine. It sort of made me wonder, Demyx had had too much sugar and seen thins that weren't there, but still, never anything like this.

"What was that about," I looked over at Namine who was watching me with great interest.

"Just something," I told her. Next challenge, three words.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Here it is, nearing the climax. Well, sorry it took me forever but its back to school and I have everything in the world to do. Review if you liked!


	12. He's Back

After the crowds left I was getting stressed about the whole Loz thing and the fact of I couldn't say more then two words to Namine so I grabbed my guitar and went to the back room. Marly saw me walk past into the room but I knew he wasn't going to say a word. I shut the door quietly and started to play the notes to the first song I remembered learning.

_Another turning point, _

_A fork stuck in the road,_

_Time grabs you by the wrist,_

_Directs you where to go,_

_So make best of this test and don't ask why,_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time,_

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end is right,_

_I hope you have the time of your life,_

I stopped the strings from vibrating and sat there, with my eyes closed, remembering where I had first heard that song, it had been one of Cloud's favorite, and when I learned to play it, it felt like he was back again. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a smiling Namine and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I'm not that good, I should go," I said quickly standing up. Hey, I said more then two, even more then three, to bad that sounded stupid.

"No, it was great," she told me.

"You really think so," I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, of course," she told me and I felt a sudden feeling of relief wash over me.

"Thanks," I told her, and now we're back to one word. She turned to leave and I finally decided that I wasn't about to let one word happen again.

"Hey, uh, I could walk you home," I offered rubbing the back of my head with the one I wasn't holding the guitar with.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Okay, one second," I told her and I went over to Marly.

"Could you take my guitar home for me," I asked.

"Sure, as long as you give me the details tomorrow," he said with a smirk. I nodded and leaned my guitar against the wall before I went back over.

"So, is Twilight Town really different from here," she asked as we were walking down the sidewalk.

"Different people, different landscape, different address, I guess there are a lot of things that are different, but one good ting came of it," I told her.

"What's that," she asked.

"I got to meet you," I answered. Well, that had to be the cheesiest line ever. I had to make up for it someway "Are you doing anything this Saturday," I asked.

"No," she answered.

"Well, maybe you could show me around, some of the beaches or something," I suggested.

"Okay," I mentally sighed.

"It's a date then," I told her as we stopped in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow then," Namine told me as she waved going up the sidewalk to her house. I noticed Seifer sitting on the porch so I just walked on to our house feeling his gaze on me the whole way. I got the key out of the whole in one side of the wall and went inside.

-x-x-x-

That night we went to see Reno and Zexion was there too we did the job for the night; the subject of Namine came up.

"So, she's showing you around Saturday," Axel said and I nodded.

"You know this is giving Sephiroth more of an advantage," Reno said. Great, I hadn't even thought about that.

"Sephiroth doesn't have to know," I told him and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Just, don't bring it up and no one will know," I explained.

"Good point," Axel said.

"Okay, but let me give you a little advice, it's hard to keep things away from Sephiroth," Reno said as we got back to our house. I nodded and we climbed into our bedroom window.

-x-x-x-

"Demyx, shut up," Axel yelled as we were walking to school but it didn't seemed to faze Demyx.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_Everybody's nerves,_

Then there was a loud pop where Axel had tripped Demyx. I started to hum the catchy song when I saw Axel giving me a death glare.

"Yeah, I'll stop now," I told him.

"Wise decision baby brother," Axel said.

"That wasn't nice," Demyx said as he rubbed the side if his face.

"I warned you," Axel said.

"You shouldn't have let him have that chocolate donut this morning," I told Axel.

"Hey, he ate it," Axel countered.

"So, why didn't you stop him," I asked.

"I didn't feel like it," Axel mumbled.

"What's up with you," I asked as we started to walk again.

"I didn't sleep last night because someone started to quack in their sleep," Axel told me while glaring at Demyx.

"Not my fault, I like ducks," Demyx said pouting.

"Whatever," Axel mumbled as we came to the school gates. We walked in and went to the tree.

"Hey," Namine told me in her angel voice as I sat down beside her.

"Hey," I replied.

"Is he okay," Kairi asked us when she saw Demyx was jumping up and down. He got over that fall fast.

"He's fine, we just gave him a chocolate donut this morning, and he gets hyper like that," Axel explained though I didn't like how he said 'we.'

"I don't want to go to school today, I want more sugar," Demyx complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just skip," Riku suggested.

"Our mom would kill him," I told him.

"But I have an idea," Demyx said and I noticed that gleam in his eye when he turned and ran toward the school.

"Where is he going," Sora asked.

"Probably to flood the school," Axel told them simply. He had only done it once back in Twilight Town and they never caught him so I guess he's going for round two.

"Does he do this often," Riku asked.

"Not really, unless he really doesn't want to go to school, and if we don't go to school then we can hang around at Paopu with mom and we can perform more," Axel told them leaning back.

"We wouldn't have a drummer," o reminded him.

"Marluxia doesn't have any classes today, remember," Axel told me tapping the side of his head out of habit. Soon there was screaming heard and Demyx came running out of the school and sat down under the tree.

"We might as well go home," Demyx told us and of course he was right. We ended up going home and changing and then going to the Paopu. We found that mom had bought a new DJ booth and I would have got to be DJ if Demyx wouldn't have wanted to be.

"Roxas, be the older one," mom told me.

"But I'm the youngest," I told her.

"You get to be the singer so let Demyx be the DJ," she said and I finally gave in and sat down at the bar. I was drinking a smoothie; since other people were working and mom said I didn't have to, when I noticed Namine and Kairi walk in. I got up and walked over.

"Hey Namine," I greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

"Do you want to go look around a bit," I asked.

"Sure, but don't you have to sing?"

"Nah, turns out Marluxia is out with his friend Luxord somewhere," I told her with a sigh.

"Well, lets go then," Namine told me and I smiled.

-x-x-x-

"So, where is your favorite place in Destiny Islands," I asked as we were walking down the sidewalk.

"I would say, the cove, no one ever goes there but me, Riku, Sora, and Kairi."

"So, it's like a secret spot or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Roxas," I froze as I felt the all too familiar chill run up my spine. Against everything sane in my mind I turned around just as Namine did to see Sephiroth.

-x-x-x-

A/N: And Sephiroth has come again, and he figured out Roxas' little secret. Please Review and tell me what you think, honestly.


	13. My Stand

A/N: I'll tell you right now, this is a pretty violent chapter. There's a reason Roxas sent Namine home in that's life. Read at your own risk, it's rated teen for a reason.

-x-x-x

I felt the fear wash through my body as I knew exactly what he was thinking even though he was just smirking.

"Let's go Namine," I told her as I turned to leave. He never leaves Traverse Town, he figured out, had Reno told him. Great, now my head was throbbing.

"What was that about," Namine asked after a little while. How was I going to explain this?

"Look Namine, I have to go back to the Paopu, I'm really sorry," I told her.

"Why, did I do something," she asked. If only she knew, if only I could tell her, then she would understand.

"No, it's not that, you're perfect Namine, just trust me," I told her. She nodded which made me feel a little better but I was still feeling bad that I had to do that to her.

"Roxas, the guy with the silver hair, who was he," she asked.

"He was no one," I told her instinctively. If I told her then that would put her in bad trouble and worse for me, but at this point, I wasn't worried about me. I walked into the Paopu and noticed that Demyx was still at the DJ booth though he must have seen the look in my eye because he soon stopped and followed me to the kitchen where Axel was playing with the open flame on the stove.

"Hey Roxas, what's the matter," he asked once seeing me.

"Call Zexion and I'll explain when we get to the alley," I told him and he looked at me oddly but reluctantly took out his neon red cell phone and dialed Zexion's number.

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure," Axel asked and I could tell he didn't really believe my story.

"I'm sure," I told them.

"I don't know Rox, I mean, he usually stays in Traverse Town, why would he be here," Demyx told me. Hey, he was the one who supposedly saw Loz.

"Look, we talked to Zexion last night, he didn't say anything about him being here so he isn't, got it memorized," Axel told me. Next time I see Zexion, I'm going to strangle him for ever putting that phrase in Axel's head.

"I know what I saw, you can ask Namine, she saw him too," I told him without thinking and then he got a concerned look on his face.

"He saw you with Namine, you know what could happen," Axel nearly yelled.

"Yeah I do Axel, but I like her, a lot," I defended.

"And that isn't a good thing, if you really like her you can't be near her," Axel told me. I knew what he meant by it wasn't a good thing. It had been, when Sephiroth didn't know about it.

"Back off a little Axel, he understands," Demyx defended.

"I'm here, what did you call for," Zexion asked coming in.

"Roxas says he saw Sephiroth," Axel told him though I'm glad he didn't say anything about me being with Namine at the time.

"That's impossible, he can't leave Traverse Town, he has to have someone to make sure that the cops are off his trail in certain places and they're still after him here after they thought he was a suspect in that murder case," Zexion told me but I had already known that.

"See, you were just hallucinating," Axel told me. I hadn't been though, I mean, Namine had seen him, she asked about him.

"I know what I saw," I told them. Then I heard Zexion's phone go off.

"Zexion," he answered. "What…okay fine…yeah I'll bring them to," with that he hung up the phone. "That was Luxord, he said that we needed to meet them at the West End hideout," he explained.

"Them meaning Marluxia and Luxord because he was with him," Demyx asked.

"I guess because he only asked to get you three lets go," Zexion told me and we headed fro the hole in the fence that we had come through when we heard something crash into a trash can.

"What was that," Axel asked as I noticed two figures run out of the alley. We climbed out through the hole and we each tried finding the two intruders.

"Maybe it was just a cat," Demyx said when he and I met back up with him later.

"Let's just hope," Axel said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Zexion. "Hey, we didn't find anything…nah, they couldn't have heard too much, it was probably a cat anyway…okay," Axel hung up his phone.

"Where's Zexion," Demyx asked.

"He's already at the cave, come on," Axel told us and we walked off toward the cave at the beach.

"What took you guys so long," Marly asked when we walked in and I leaned against a wall.

"We were just late," Axel told him.

"Is Roxas okay," Marly asked noticing that my face was just a little pale.

"I'm fine," I told him irritated.

"Okay, so why did we have to come all the way here," Zexion asked.

"Because we talked to Sephiroth, he told us we needed to get back to Traverse Town, there are some people who have been bugging him about some stuff and he wanted us to get rid of him," Luxord told us.

"Why can't he do it himself," I asked as I looked at the cave ceiling.

"Because he has to wait until the whole Twilight Town fire thing dies down," Marly told me. "We'll go tonight, meet in the alley since it's not that far of a walk from there," he added.

"This is easy for you guys, you don't have classes tomorrow," I told them. I was going to try and get out of this any way possible.

"So skip, you know what will happen if we don't listen to him," Marly told me. Okay, that was getting old.

"So what, I'm not afraid of Kadaj, or anyone else in the gang," I told him. I had out maneuvered Kadaj before and that had only been reflexes, I was probably better now.

"He wouldn't come after you directly and you know that," Axel cut in. I sighed and nodded and looked to see the ocean when my eyes connected with someone else. Not just someone's, Namine's. I was stuck in an illusion as everything about who had been in the alley with us. I was brought back when Demyx shook me.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked.

"Fine," I told him as I turned my focus back to the conversation between Zexion and Marly. After a few minutes I looked back at the opening to see that she was gone.

-x-x-x-

I stood on Namine's front porch as I saw her walk up the street. She paused for a moment before walking the rest of the way up.

"You followed us to the cave, and you were the ones in the alley, weren't you," I asked careful to keep my eyes trained on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, any of this? About your family and Sephiroth," she asked. Well, it's not something you go around telling everyone and…did she just say my family.

"I did you know about my family," I asked looking at her.

"We looked it up on the internet."

"It was my business,"

"Why did Axel get so mad when you told him Sephiroth saw us together," she asked as she looked at the ground.

"You heard that too," I asked and she simply nodded "He said that because if Sephiroth knows how I feel about you, it gives him another edge, and we're already in deep enough as it is," I told her.

"How you fell about me," she asked looking up at me. The next moment I had done something that if I would have thought about. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and when I noticed that I had done it, I pulled away.

"Namine, you're perfect, you're smart, you're beautiful, and I've had a crush on you from the moment I saw you. I would never want anything to happen to you and that's why I can't be around you. Right now if I mess up then Sephiroth would send someone after me and my family. Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and my mom, he would come after them, but he knows that he would have a harder time because of us. Though if he thinks that I like you then he won't come after me and my family, he would come after you and your family and we wouldn't have a chance to stop him. That's how Sephiroth is, he causes people so much pain and guilt, that they want to die," I explained. "I'm sorry," I whispered and ran off. I hope that she wouldn't hate me after that. I walked back to the Paopu as I thought about everything.

"Hey, are you feeling better," Demyx asked when I walked in.

"Yeah, fine," I told him.

"You want to come and help me with the DJ booth," he asked and I smiled and nodded.

-x-x-x-

That night we were in the alley and I was sitting on the couch thinking about what we were about to have to do.

"Why didn't we tell Luxord or Marly about hearing people out here earlier," Demyx asked, breaking the silence.

"Because we would get in trouble, it was probably just a cat anyway," Axel told us from where he was leaning against the wall straight across from me.

"Why do we keep doing this, I mean, I bet us three would to be able to beat anyone in the gang and if we started to fight you know that Marly, and Luxord would help us," I told them.

"Then cops would show up and we would get put in prison and if we got out of that we would get sent to some disciplinary school somewhere, either way we lose," Axel told me. Well, it would beat the heck out of being here.

"So what do you think will happen to us after this? We've only been stealing things up to this point. He could even still get one of us sent to jail, you know that better then anyone," I pointed out.

"I know but they busted Reno out, didn't they?"

"But he can never be seen by a police officer again, and for about three years, no person, and-," I was cut off when I heard a squeal and then a crash.

"Demyx," Axel and I hissed.

"Keep it down out there," a man yelled before pulling his head back in the window and slamming it shut.

"I heard Marly," Demyx then said and we each climbed out the hole in the fence. Then noticed someone else other then Kadaj and Reno, it was Namine.

"Namine," I said just to be sure. Then I also noticed Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"You know them," Reno, who was standing in front of Namine, asked. Axel stepped in front of me before I could answer.

"I know that Namine works at the Paopu, but that's it," he answered.

"Well then no one would miss them," Kadaj said.

"No, wait," I said and each of them looked at me shocked.

"Roxas, they over heard us, if they live Sephiroth will kill us, got it memorized?"

"What if no one said anything to him and if anything happens, blame it on me," I told the. Oh yeah, since that worked so well the last time.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me; I believe enough that they won't tell anyone,"

"Fine," Reno said. Kadaj glared at him and pulled him off to the side to talk with him.

"Thanks," Namine told me.

"I told you before that you shouldn't follow us. We all know that this isn't going to end well for us and if you get involved then it won't end well for you either, just go home and get some sleep and I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, okay," I told her and turned to walk back to my brothers.

"Promise," those words stopped me dead in my tracks,

"Promise," I mumbled and went back through the hole in the fence.

"You realize that you just put yourself in the worst danger possible," Axel told me as I walked by him.

"Yeah, I know," I told him.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, out target is that house over there. Let's burn it down," Kadaj told us but the house looked familiar. I looked in one of the windows and noticed someone. Leon, it was Leon. There was also a woman who holding a baby that was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Leon," I said turning around and Axel and Demyx looked at me funny.

"What," Axel asked.

"I'm not doing it, you can just forget it," I told them.

"Roxas, calm down, what's the matter with you," Demyx asked.

"This is Leon's house, the guy that Sephiroth is after is Leon," I told them and Axel and Demyx looked at each other.

"So what if it is, you still have to obey," Kadaj told me and Reno stepped out from between us.

"No, I don't," I told him.

"Thank you Roxas, now that you've said that, I can do this," Kadaj told me right before he rushed me. He aimed to punch me straight in the face but I moved to the left and tripped him. He retaliated quickly and I noticed something in his right hand, a knife. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall. "Just so you know, I enjoyed burning your house too. It was great, hearing everyone scream," he told me in a weird voice.

"Get off my brother," Axel yelled before shoving him off me. The bad part was, the knife slid across my stomach. I gasped and fell on the ground.

"What's going on out here," I heard someone yell but my vision was already getting fogging. The last thing I remember was seeing Demyx. He was right in front of my face, saying something, but I couldn't help him. Then, it all went black.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I warned you at the beginning. Please Review!!!


	14. My Brothers

"_What are you doing Roxas," Roxas looked down from where he was standing on the counter at Cloud._

"_I just wanted to get a cookie, but I can't reach it," Roxas told him._

"_You know you're not supposed to get cookies before supper," he told Roxas._

"_I know," Roxas told him._

"_I'll make you a deal though, I'll lift you up to get one but you have to get one for me too," Cloud told his younger brother with a large smile._

_-x-x-x-_

"_I can't believe you got my kite stuck in a tree, Demyx," Roxas told him._

"_I didn't get it stuck, the tree grabbed it," Demyx told him._

"_I've got it," Marluxia told his younger brothers before climbing up the tree and getting the yellow kite._

_-x-x-x-_

"_What's the matter Roxas," Axel asked coming over to his little brother who was sitting in the middle of the yard._

"_I tripped," Roxas told his taking his hand off his knee to reveal e small scrape._

"_Oh, I know how to fix that," Axel said helping his brother up and into the living room. _

"_Here you go." Axel told him as he wiped antiseptic cream in the cut and putting on a dinosaur band-aid._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Come on Roxas, I won't let you fall," Demyx told him._

"_But what if you don't mean to," Roxas asked._

"_That's what the helmet is for," Demyx said._

"_You mean I'm going to fall," Roxas asked._

"_No, just push off and pedal," Demyx told him and he reluctantly did._

"_Hey Roxas, you're riding you're your bike," Demyx yelled and Roxas looked to see that his brother had let go._

"_I'm doing it," Roxas yelled and then his eyes widened in realization. "Demyx, I have a problem," Roxas yelled._

"_What would that be," he yelled back as the distance between the two grew._

"_I don't know how to stop," Roxas yelled._

_-x-x-x-_

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but the point is that I was showing how each of Roxas' brothers helped him sometime. Review, even if there isn't enough to review on 


	15. The Future

I squinted as the nasty smell of cleaning products and other things that I didn't know what they were entered my nose.

"Roxas are you okay honey," I looked over to see my mom. Oh, boy, this was going to be fun.

"Yeah, what happened," I asked.

"What were you three thinking," she asked. From here, I will skip the thirty minute lecture. Mom walked out of the room and Demyx, Axel, and Marly came in.

"Roxas," Demyx squealed and he ran over and hugged me.

"Demyx…breathe," I rasped from his death grip.

"Right, sorry," Demyx told me backing away. I looked around the room at my brothers when I noticed Namine standing in the back of the room.

"Namine, what are you doing here," I asked her confused.

"I heard you were sick and we came to see you," she told me and I smiled. She came to see me, I had been in the hospital tons of times and friends never came to see me, just my brothers and mother.

-x-x-x-

It had been three weeks since I left the hospital and Namine had come to see me everyday. I found out that we had a lot in common. We found out that we weren't in any trouble with the police since Sephiroth has threatened us to do it, and because all we did was steal things. Mom was a different story though. She was really, really, REALLY mad, but I could tell she was also very happy that we were okay. They also caught Sephiroth and he was sentenced to life in prison, but I really didn't see that happening.

Rumors spread quickly about what had happened although none of us ever told anyone the real story, not even Namine knew. I think I liked it better that way. It was easier hanging out with them since we didn't have many secrets to keep. We figured out that Demyx and Sora was almost exactly the same and that wasn't good news. I got used to riding a skateboard and started to challenge Riku all the time.

That all came to an end when my mom said she was sending us to a disciplinary school in Radiant Garden. I started to think of ways to tell Namine when I had an idea; I was going to make her a video with me singing a song that I had heard on the radio the first night I got home from the hospital. I looked up the notes on the guitar and when I opened my notebook a piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor. I picked it up and opened it to find the picture that I had drawn in class the second day I was at her school. I shook my head out of the thought and laid the paper on the desk. I copied down the notes and started to get use to them on the guitar. Then I grabbed the video camera and turned it on.

"Hey Namine, I thought I would give this to you so you would never forget me. I heard this song on the radio the first night I got home from the hospital and I thought that is kind of described me and you. It won't sound exactly right because all I can play is the guitar and sing it but here it is," with that I started to play the steady rhythm on my guitar.

When I see your smile,

Tears run down my face,

I can't replace,

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,

How this world turns colds and it breaks through my soul,

And I know I'll find, deep inside,

I can be the one,

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

Its okay, its okay, its okay,

Seasons are changing,

And waves are crashing,

And stars are falling all for us,

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,

I can show you I'll be the one,

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up for you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

Cause you're my,

You're my, my,

My true love, my whole heart,

Please don't throw that away,

Cause I'm here,

For you,

Please don't walk away and,

Please tell me you'll stay,

Stay,

Use me as you will,

Pull my strings just for a thrill,

And I know I'll be okay,

Though my skies are turning gray,

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

I will never let you fall,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

I smiled at the camera at the very end.

"I had it first," Demyx yelled running into our bedroom.

"Demyx," I yelled as I shut off the camera.

"What," he asked.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Playing football," he said. I sighed and shook my head as I took the camera and my drawing downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper off my mom's desk and started on the note. After about five minutes of thinking and then actually writing it, I read back over it.

_Dear Namine,_

_Thanks for giving me the little shove I needed. I thought I might give this to you. I know I didn't do too good of a job but I did the best I could._

That was all I could come up with, nothing else. Right about that time a football flew in the room and knocked over a glass of coffee that had been sitting on the table and it soaked the paper.

"Whoops, sorry Roxas," Demyx said coming in the room.

"Demyx," I told him and then I got another idea. I waited for it to dry before I wrote the final part.

_Thank Demyx for the stain, I used the last piece of paper in the house to write this and then he and Axel were playing football in the house and they hit the table and spilled coffee all over it. The coffee explains the football, too._

_Love Always,_

_Roxas_

I put all the contents in the small brown package and took it to her. I came back home and ended up having to go get things from the store with Axel.

-x-x-x-

The weekend came and we were at the train station.

"Here, I wanted you to have this," she told me handing a piece of paper. I started to open it when Axel called out to me.

"Come on Roxas," he yelled at me. I adjusted my backpack and I kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave when Namine grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek too.

"You always leave before I can kiss you back," she told me. I smiled and then heard the train take off. I turned and ran after the train, Axel and Demyx grabbing my arms and helping me on. I waved back at her smiling. I walked into the train cabin and sat down in my seat. I opened the piece of paper to see a picture of Namine and mine's first meeting, where I had knocked the sketch book out of her hands. I smiled and sat back. I was ready for anything the future held.

The End

-x-x-x-

A/N: This is where we part all my friends; I will be doing an Epilogue but not tonight. Farewell!!


	16. Epilogue

I looked out the crowd of people. All of them were screaming and yelling. I stepped up to the microphone to introduce our next song.

"I wrote this song for a girl that I met long ago. She showed me that just because you're forced to do something wrong doesn't make it right. She is in this crowd tonight so Namine, this is for you," I told the crowd and my brothers started to play.

_We're both looking for something,_

_We've been afraid to find,_

_It's easier to be broken,_

_It's easier to hide,_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death,_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside,_

_I'm feeling alive all over again,_

_As deep as the scar under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time,_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right,_

_Where I belong with you tonight,_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time,_

_The world that I see inside you,_

_Waiting to come to life,_

_Waking me up to dreaming,_

_Reality in your eyes,_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death,_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside,_

_I'm feeling alive, all over again,_

_As deep as the scar under my skin,_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time._

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right,_

_Where I belong, with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time,_

_We're crashing into the unknown,_

_We're lost in this,_

_But it feels like home,_

_I'm feeling alive, all over again,_

_As deep as the scar, under my skin,_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time,_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right,_

_Where I belong, with you tonight,_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time,_

_Like being in love, she says for the first time,_

Demyx finished his last chord which was barely heard over the loud crowd. They were all screaming and jumping around. Except one girl, who was standing right in front of, smiling he beautiful smile. Her pale blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with kaki pants. She had saved my life so many times without even knowing it, and it all started with that first time.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Yes, the ending was a little but cheesy, but I felt it was proper. So this is it, good-bye my fellow readers. I hope our paths cross again!!!


End file.
